


Take Home Girl

by Lyatttrash



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, christmas in july, im a sucker for the fake dating troupe, set after 1x09, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyatttrash/pseuds/Lyatttrash
Summary: Will asks Frankie to be his pretend girlfriend when he goes home to his parents house for Christmas. CHRISTMAS IN JULY!





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I started writing this right after 1x09 and I didn't want to change it so this is kind of an AU that disregards the rest of the episodes lol. And I know it's July but it's never too early for a Christmas fic!

"You kind of what?!" Frankie whispered harshly, standing up and firing off a few shots before crouching back down behind the barrel next to Will. It was supposed to be a quick in and out trade deal with a few members of the Russian mob but it went sideways almost instantly.

"They invited me to Christmas and I got tired of them asking about my life so I kind of told them I was bringing a friend." Will shoved another mag into the bottom of his gun, not making eye contact with Frankie.

"No you kind of told them you were bringing your _girlfriend_! Big difference." Frankie huffed, ducking as a shot went too close for comfort past her head.

"Do you think maybe now isn't the right time to talk about this?" Will peaked around the corner, fired his gun. One of the enemies hit the ground with a loud grunt.

"You think!" Frankie raised an eyebrow, jumping up and hitting two more mobsters.

"I count two maybe three more shooters." Will switched back into mission mode. Frankie nodded, looking around for an exit. The stream of bullets steadily decreased to nothing, they were waiting for either Frankie or Will to leave their position. It was a stand off.

"Standish how we doing on that extraction plan?" Frankie barked.

"Almost there just hang tight." Both spies heard in their earpiece.

"I don't know about Frankie but I would really prefer not to." Will chuckled looking over at her with that boyish smile that always made her stomach flutter a little bit. Although she would shoot anyone who ever repeated that on the spot.

"Okay if you guys can just make it to the back of the building well have a car waiting for you in four minutes."

"Copy that." Frankie responded, she jumped up and started to run when a hand on her arm pulled her back.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Will whispered frantically, "what's the plan?"

"I saw a door that was propped open on the side, if we can stay within the maze of creates they won't be able to see us." Frankie informed, still looking around for any potential people that may be hiding.

"I'll follow you lead boo." There was that damn smile again. Frankie had to fight back a smile and kept her face in a hard scowl.

"I never said I would do it." She deadpanned.

"Aw come on honey don't be like that." Will teased. They were in the middle of a shootout and he still managed to give her butterflies.

"Just shut up and follow me." Frankie rolled her eyes. Not 30 seconds after they started running did Frankie hear a grunt behind her, she whipped around. "Will are you okay?"

"It's just a graze I'm fine keep going." He yelled back. Dodging bullets they made it to the side door and around to the back where a car was waiting just as Standish promised. Will hopped into the passenger seat while Frankie chose the driver's side and sped off as fast as she could towards their makeshift base. Every time she looked over she caught Will staring at her.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "just wondering if you should wear the elf hat or the antlers when we go caroling."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Frankie asked softly, feeling Will's forehead, deciding to ignore the way her hand burned when it touched his face.

"What?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Oh because you must have forgot the part where I said I'm not doing it." Frankie said sarcastically, returning her hand to the wheel missing the contact against his skin.

"Please Frankie! I'll be just like a mission except no one is trying to kill us. Unless my sister decides to make her snickerdoodles then someone will definitely be trying to kill us." He laughed lightly. Frankie bit her lip, she wanted to say yes so bad. She secretly loved when they had to play a couple on missions but it was getting harder and harder to pretend. Ever since they kissed at that wedding Frankie has been craving more. She didn't know what happened, she couldn't stop it but she got Will's stupid 'charm virus'.

"Why don't you just bring Emma?" Frankie asked, the name leaving a sour taste in her mouth. She hasn't trusted Emma since day one. It totally wasn't jealousy, no not at all. Will sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking out the window.

"We uh, we decided things weren't going to work out."

"Oh." Frankie tried to keep the delight out of her voice. She knew Will really liked Emma. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Frankie gripped the steering wheel tighter shaking her head. She took a deep breath in and out from her nose, this was going to be a huge mistake. "I have rules."

Will looked at her with excited puppy dog eyes, "so you'll do it!" Frankie couldn't help but smile softly at his excitement.

"Number one, no excessive PDA. I'll hold your hand but no kissing." She looked at him sternly, that rule was mainly to protect her. She didn't think she would survive a weekend of having to constantly kiss Will. Being CIA she's been trained and prepared for any torture scenario but nothing could prepare her for that. "Number two, no nicknames they make me uncomfortable."

"Got it boo." Will smirk instantly. Frankie gave him a look and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Number three you do my paper work for the next month."

"That seems fair." Will nodded. "Thank you Frankie, it really means a lot."

"Yeah, yeah." She said keeping her eyes on the road although she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"I'm really sorry guys that mission kind of got away from us." Jai apologized when they arrived back to the dead drop.

"It's alright, we've survived worse." Will waved off with a wink towards Frankie. She felt her cheeks flush a bit and she ducked her head. Susan raised a subtle eyebrow at Frankie. Frankie shot her a look and Susan looked away.

"Ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas!" Ray entered the room wearing a cheesy Santa hat and carrying a case of beer. Jai and Standish rolled their eyes and moved towards the bar. Will and Frankie made eye contact and quietly ducked away while Susan was polite enough to take the case of beer from him and set it on top of the bar. "Since it's Christmas," Ray started, opening bottles of beer and passing them around to the group, "I was able to procure the team a few days off, barring any big national emergency." Ray said with his usual dorky smile. Will let out a soft exhale from beside her, she felt sort of bad for Ray. There was definitely no excusing what he did to Will but he was trying to make it up to him and everyone treats him like an idiot when she's seen him in the field and he's actually a very capable agent. Not that she'd ever say any of this aloud.

"Perfect!" Will chirped, "because my girlfriend and I are spending Christmas with my family in Boston." He threw an arm over her shoulder which she playfully shrugged off, secretly wishing she could keep on.

"I'm sorry your _what_?" Standish coughed on his beer.

"I was tired of my family constantly bugging me about my love life so I asked-"

"Begged." Frankie corrected with no inflection in her voice taking a swig of her beer.

"I wouldn't say begged." Will gave her a half smile.

"I would." Frankie tilted her head side to side. " _Please Frankie I'll do anything._ " She did her best Will impression causing Susan to laugh.

"Okay, I did _not_ say that-" Will defended raising a finger at her.

"Please stop flirting and finish the story." Jai exasperated. Frankie felt her face heat up when Jai accused them of flirting. She never realized they flirt until someone else on the team points it out.

"Anyway I asked Frankie to please come with me and pretend to be my girlfriend." Will concluded and was met with a chorus of grimaced "oo's" from the rest of the group. "What? What?" Will asked confused.

"This is not going to end well." Jai pointed out stacking the coasters along the edge of the bar.

"What why?" Will took a seat on the stool in front of him, leaning back against the bar. "We go undercover all the time on missions this is basically the same thing."

"Nope not at all." Susan disagreed. She was met with a blank look from Will and continued on, "on missions you guys are playing a character, it's easy to separate what is real and what isn't. This you guys are going as yourselves, the lines are much blurrier. If you've ever watched a rom-com or read any romance novel you guys are either going to wind up falling in love or this whole thing is going to blow up in your faces and the damage will be irreversible." Frankie and Will looked at each other before Frankie brought her hand up to her mouth and made a fart sound. She and Will burst out laughing.

"Relax Susan, it's just one friend helping out another friend. Right Frankie?" Will leaned his head toward her. _Friend._ That word hit her in the gut, obviously, that's what they were to each other but for some reason the word was affecting her differently.

"Right." She smiled after a beat too long. Susan gave her another look but Frankie pretended not to see it. "I'll be right back." She excused herself to the next room but Susan followed.

"Frankie I'm not so sure this is a good idea…"

"It's fine. It's going to be okay." Frankie lied but the psychologist saw right through it.

"Okay but do you remember what you told me after London?" Susan asked hesitantly, she knew it was a big deal for Frankie to open up about anything, let alone something this big.

"Susan it's fine!" Frankie all but snapped. She was tired of people trying to talk her out of a simple favor to a friend, she was a big girl she could make her own decisions. "Sorry," she whispered when she saw the hurt on her friend's face, "I know what I'm doing. What I told you passed, it was just a spur of the moment thing."

Susan eyed her friend skeptically but eventually conceded, once Frankie set her mind to something there was no use arguing with her. "As long as you know what you're doing." She said supportively.

_"Hey Frankie, I'm racking up wanna play a game?"_

"Yeah I'll be there in a second Will!" Frankie called back, a light smile playing on her lips.

"I'll let you get back to your boyfriend." Susan smirked.

"He's not my…" Frankie defended but Susan already left the room. Frankie took a deep breath; she was going to have to get used to Will being called her boyfriend for the next few days. She shook her head and made her way over into the pool room.

"Hey uh I found you a shorter stick since your arms aren't as long as mine and maybe that's why you keep losing, but the more I look at it and the look you're giving me right now there's probably about 100 different ways you can kill me with this so I'm just gonna go ahead and put this back." Will fake grimaced as he put the stick back on the rack with all the other ones. Frankie tried to keep her scowl but couldn't for long.

"The reason I always lose is because I let you win, wouldn't want that big strong ego to get hurt." She teased, rubbing the cube of chalk over the top of her cue.

"Oh is that what you're going with?" Will fired back. She nodded crossing her arms over her chest. "Well don't hold back on my account, let's have a real game." Frankie saw a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"Alright what do I get if I win." Frankie took a few steps forward sizing him up.

"A weekend away with you loving boyfriend." Will smirked. Frankie scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"Try again."

"Okay fine, if you win you don't have to go Christmas caroling." Will offered. Frankie raised an eyebrow, it was intriguing. "But! If I win, you have to wear the antlers." Will's boyish grin always made her heart skip a beat. Frankie smirked, bumping him out of the way while she lined up her shot. Ignoring the way her hip burned from the small contact.

"Get ready to come up with a good story for why I'm staying home."

* * *

Frankie huffed slamming the car door. Will had a shit eating grin as he handed her a headband with antlers. "I'm not wearing that." Frankie rolled her eyes, buckling her seatbelt.

"Come on a deal's a deal." Will looked at her with those puppy eyes that made her give in way too easily. "Go on try it on." Frankie didn't say anything but yanked the antlers out of his hand and slipped them onto her head. She turned towards Will and his smile made her insides melt. "Aw look how cute you are." Frankie knew he was just teasing her but she felt herself blush anyway. Will started the car and wordlessly started driving. Frankie stared out the window, watching as they pulled onto the highway. She began wondering if this was going to be a giant mistake. What if Susan was right, what if going on this trip and playing house with Will was going to make her feelings even deeper for him. Feelings he clearly doesn't reciprocate. What if it ruins the dynamic of the team and they can't work together anymore?

"You alright?" Will asked concerned. Frankie tore her eyes away from the blur of the trees to face him. "Nervous about meeting the boyfriend's parents?" he teased and Frankie rolled her eyes.

"You're not my boyfriend." Frankie retorted staring straight ahead. Will checks his watch.

"Well for the next 90 hours or so I think I am." He smiled and Frankie tried not to smile back. Frankie fell silent again as Will continued to talk about his family traditions, she nodded along absentmindedly. "Hey are you sure you're okay?" he put a gentle hand on her knee and it lit her skin on fire.

"Yeah why?" she snapped out of her daze to look at him.

"Well because you've been staring at the radio for the last 5 minutes straight, I'm not even sure you blinked." He chuckled but there was also a hint of worry in his voice.

"I guess I'm just tired." She lied. Will leaned over and lowered the radio Frankie inwardly groaned, worried he was going to make her have a conversation about her feelings.

"We still have about three hours to go, why don't you take a nap. Can't have you falling asleep in the middle of caroling." He winked with that stupid boyish grin.

"God forbid." Frankie laughed, resting her arm against the door and closing her eyes.

* * *

The sound of the car tires crunching over gravel woke Frankie from her sleep. She stirred lightly but kept her eyes closed, not registering that the car had stopped. It wasn't until Will gave her a gentle nudge that she realized she had fallen asleep with her arm on the console, practically against his shoulder. She quickly jumped back to her side of the car.

"We're uh, we're here." Will cleared his throat, getting out of the car. Frankie leaned forward to get a better view. It was a beautiful colonial two story house, with a wrap around porch, a brick pathway and a large oak tree in the front yard. Frankie snorted, of course this is the kind of place he grew up. She started to unbuckle her seatbelt when the car door opened and Will reached for her hand.

"I'm capable of getting out of the car myself Will." Frankie rolled her eyes swatting his hand away.

"Yes but I always open the door for my _girlfriend,_ " he overemphasized the word with an arch of his brow. Frankie closed her eyes and sighed taking his hand and letting him help me out of the car. They had just closed the trunk when the front door swung open and two people in the loudest sweaters Frankie had ever seen came barreling out. Will but his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear,

"You ready for this?"

"No."

"Mom! Dad!" Will dropped his hand to go greet his parents, leaving Frankie standing there awkwardly.

"Oh my baby it's been so long!" she kissed both of his cheeks, "I swear you've grown!" his mom released him and he went to give his dad a hug. It wasn't long before his parents turned to Frankie. His mom turned to her with open arms and Frankie had to fight against every fiber of her being not to run away. "You must be Frankie!" his mom gave her a bone crushing hug which she reluctantly returned, "Will has told us so much about you, it's so good to meet you darling!"

"It's so nice to meet you too Mrs. Chase." Frankie smiled when they pulled away.

"Please honey call me Donna!" she waved off before turning to her husband, "Ron help them with their bags."

"No mom it's fine we can get it!" Will argued coming to stand next to Frankie again.

"Nonsense! You kids come inside I bet you're tired from the drive." Donna started pushing them inside.

"I am, but this one slept the whole time." Will joked titling his head towards Frankie. He grabbed her backpack off her shoulder and Frankie felt her stomach flip flop.

"I didn't sleep the _whole_ time." Frankie grumbled crossing her arms.

"Did so, even snored a little bit."

"That is a lie I do _not_ snore!" she huffed.

"I'm afraid you do, but don't worry it's a cute snore." Will winked and Frankie felt her face flush. _Damn this was going to be a long weekend._

"You guys are just the cutest thing! Reminds me of me and Ron." Donna smiled opening the door for them. Will put his hand on her lower back while she walked in ahead of him. He had just barely set her bag on the ground when two little bodies flung themselves against his legs.

"Uncle Will!" they screamed, they erupted into a fit of giggles when Will bent down and started tickling them. Frankie smiled warmly watching the three of them.

"Who are you!?" Will asked in fake confusion causing the girls to laugh harder.

"It's Amy!" the smaller of the two gasped out between breaths.

"No that's impossible," Will pretended to think about it "you're too tall to be Amy!"

"But I am! We growed!" Amy informed with a nod of her head as she and the other little girl stood up.

" _Grew_ ," the other one corrected crossing her arms, "growed isn't even a word!"

"Yes it is, Caroline!" Amy fired back, _ah so her name is Caroline._

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Girls!" Will interrupted the bickering, wrapping an arm around her waist again. "Can you both say hello to Frankie?" the girls both turned to her and hugged her legs the same way they greeted Will.

"Are you uncle Will's girlfriend?" Amy asked her with wide eyes. She snuck a quick glance at Will before swallowing hard and answering,

"Yes I am."

"Mom! Uncle Will brought a girlfriend!" Amy yelled before her and Caroline took off into the other room. Will and Frankie chuckled at the girls.

"Cue my sister in three two-" Will whispered as a small blonde woman came charging out of the room the two girls just entered.

"Willie omg it's been so long I was worried you weren't going to make it!" his sister jumped throwing her arms around her neck causing Will too take a step or two backwards.

"Hey Jules!" he beamed, "Man the girls got so big."

"I know they're growing like weeds and- and I am being rude, hi I'm Julie." Julie turned to Frankie giving her a hug, thankfully not as intense as the one she gave Will, "you must be the one who stole my big brother's heart."

"The one and only." Will said giving her a kiss on the cheek, Frankie wrapped an arm around his waist to pinch his side. Luckily Julie didn't see him flinch.

"Frankie," she introduced herself.

"Well it's so good to meet you! Here come in the kitchen, my husband Dave is just finishing making us all some hot chocolate before we go caroling." She spun around on her heel and went back into the kitchen.

"Your family is a literal hallmark movie." Frankie deadpanned.

"Yeah," Will grinned, "come on you're gonna love it!"

* * *

After the 5th house Frankie was still not loving it. They've had the door closed on them at least seven times, her toes were freezing and the sweater they made her wear was itchy. She was trying to put on a happy face for his family but Frankie was miserable. The only thing that made it better was Will's warm steady hand that never left hers. They were in the middle of Jingle Bells when Will leaned over into her ear, his warm breath making her breath hitch.

"I know you aren't singing," he teased.

"I'm too cold to sing" her teeth trembled as she spoke. Wordlessly Will unzipped his jacket and draped it across her shoulders and kept on singing. Frankie had to bite her lip to keep from smiling like an idiot. She pulled the jacket tight across her body, inhaling the clean scent of him. They finished the song and the owner of the home thanked them and they headed off to the next house.

"I think we should do the song about the little Christmas!" Amy said excitedly.

"Oh Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, that's a good one Ames," Julie said rubbing her shoulder. "Who should take the lead?"

"Hmm I think Frankie should she hasn't had a turn yet!" Amy said.

"Oh no that's okay, I don't need a turn." Frankie tried to wave off.

"Pleeeeeease!" Amy and Caroline pleaded. Frankie looked at them with their big blue eyes and sparkly Santa hats and felt conflicted. She really didn't want to sing but she couldn't disappoint their little faces. She grimaced looking to Will for support.

"Come on honey it'll be okay, I'll even sing with you if it makes you feel better." Will wrapped an arm over her shoulder pulling her into his chest. She agreed before she even had time to think about it.

They got to the next house and she could feel her heart about to pound out of her chest. The only thing bringing her comfort was the fact that Will had her back against half his chest encircling her with his arms and his lyrics book. She took a deep breath before singing the opening line.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas." She sang out perfectly on key. Both of her parents sang very well and taught her from a young age, but she hasn't sung since their passing, at least in front of other people that is. She looked to Will and the look of adoration on his face knocked the air out of her lungs and she nearly missed the next verse. His voice harmonizing beautifully with hers sent chills down her spine. Everything around her blurred and all her nerves fell away as they only focused on each other and sang, not even using the lyrics book.

"…a merry little Christmas now." They both sang softly, slowly inching towards each other, Frankie noticed his gaze dropping from her eyes to her lips a few times and she bit her lip in anticipation. They got within six inches of each other when the bubble was broken by the cheers from their family and the family of the house. Frankie flushed with embarrassment and hide her face against Will's chest. She could feel his laughter vibrate off his chest as he thanked everyone. The two little girls kept complaining about how tired their feet were so they decided to call it a night. Will and Frankie stayed to the back of the group as they walked home. Frankie was delighted that they were still holding hands.

"So when were you going to tell me you could sing like _that_." Will playfully accused.

"Like what?" she played nonchalant.

"Like I couldn't breathe and my world stopped turning." Will said with raw honesty. Frankie felt her throat close up, she was no stranger to Will's compliments but never ones so deep and emotional.

"Oh come on I don't sing that good." She said shyly trying to deflect the attention off herself.

"Franks I don't know if you noticed but when you started singing you could have heard a pin drop, I almost forgot I was supposed to sing with you, kinda wish I didn't but I made you a promise." He said with a light squeeze of her hand. "If you were a Disney princess I think birds would have stopped chirping for you." He chuckled.

"You're such a dork." She giggled hitting her shoulder against his.

"Come on love birds you're trailing behind!" his mom called over her shoulder causing the two of them to laugh and jog to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Oh my gosh that was so much fun!" Will's mom gushed, taking everyone's coats from them as they walked through the door. "Well I bet you two kids are just beat." She addressed Will and Frankie who were the last ones into the house. Frankie was about to protest saying they weren't tired and would love to sit up with them but a yawn came out instead. "I'll take that as a yes. You guys can take Will's old room. I made up the bed with fresh sheets." Donna walked away and Frankie's eyes lit up and the thought of going into Will's childhood room. She looped her arm through his without thinking as they headed up the stairs.

"Oo what am I gonna find in there, some poems, your diary, box of tampons?" She teased nudging her shoulder against his.

"Ha ha, yeah very funny make fun of emotional maturity." He rolled his eyes light heartedly. "At least I'm not the one who probably has headless Barbie's in their room" he fired back and Frankie just shrugged because yeah it was true but he didn't need to know that. It was all fun and games until Will pushed the door open and revealed a double bed in the middle of the room. Frankie froze when she saw it, logically she knew if they were pretending to be a couple they were going to have to sleep in the same bed but she didn't think about having to actually _sleep in the same bed_ as him. Will must have sensed her discomfort and began rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his she's observed. "I um, didn't think about this part." He gave a nervous chuckle and Frankie's heart softened. Of course he didn't think about it, that's not who Will was. He was so pure he didn't even consider the fact that they were going to have to share a bed. "I'll take the floor its fine I don't mind." He automatically started grabbing a pillow and blanket off the bed and laying them down on the hardwood. Even through her socks Frankie could tell the floor was ice cold.

"Will just get on the bed." She sighed walking over to the bed. She pulled the covers down on her side and then started taking off her jewelry placing them in a neat pile on the nightstand. Her hand drifted up to touch the bullet necklace that never left her neck, smiling.

"I'm fine sleeping on the floor really, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He grunted trying to sit on the ground, he really was too selfless for his own good.

"Will no, that floor is freezing, there's enough room for the both of us." Frankie climbed into bed, deciding she was comfortable enough in her leggings and long sleeve t-shirt.

"It's fine-"

"Will if you don't get in this bed right now I'll shoot you." She deadpanned. She almost laughed at his playful surrender. "That floor is going to hurt your back." she mumbled turning over to lay on her side facing the middle.

"Careful Frankie, a comment like that might make someone think you actually care." He teased sliding into bed. His face within inches of her own which may or may not have caused her to forget how to breathe for a moment.

"No you're just old and I don't want to hear you bitching about a sore back the rest of the weekend." She quickly turned over, cursing herself for sabotaging what could have been a moment.

"There it is." She heard him mutter to himself. The mattress shifted under his weight as he tried to get comfortable.

"Oh my god sit still." She said in fake annoyance.

"Sorry this bed is a little tight, hey would you mind-"

"So help me god if the word snuggle or cuddle or whatever comes out of your mouth." She was surprised to hear laughter coming from his side.

"I was going to ask you to move over a bit but if you really wanna cuddle." He had a teasing tone to his words but Frankie had to bite her lip to stop from accepting his offer. _God she wanted to so bad._

"Just stay on your side, lover boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What is even the point of making detailed outlines if I'm just gonna completely change my mind mid chapter? This story was only supposed to be 5 chapters but I cut this one in half and completely changed how I wanted it to go so who knows what it's gonna be.

Frankie awoke with the feeling of a weight across her body, she instantly began to panic. _I knew this wasn't a good idea, I haven't had a panic attack in years and I spend one day with Will and his sunshine family and I have a panic attack._ Frankie closed her eyes taking deep breaths, remembering the breathing exercises Susan had taught her to try and calm down when the weight shifted and she stiffened. She wasn't having a panic attack; it was Will's arm across her abdomen that was weighing her down. His arm was wrapped tightly across her waist, his outstretched hand laying dangerously close to the underside of her boob. His grip on her tightened and Frankie felt him nuzzle his face deeper into her hair, she felt his warm breath against the back of her next and she had to suppress a shiver. Frankie was frozen in her spot, torn between throwing his arm off her or pretending to still be asleep and let him wake up "first". Will must have woken up while she was trying to decide because he jerked his arm away with a mumbled "sorry" and Frankie tried not to feel offended. But there was something about his sleepy voice that made Frankie want to hear it every morning, she sighed knowing this was only going to last a few more days. Frankie looks at the clock and sees its almost 9:00.

"Come on we should get downstairs they're probably waiting for us." She pat his leg before throwing the covers off and walking towards the bathroom. Closing the door she gripped the counter staring at herself in the mirror. _What the hell was that?!_ And how come she didn't mind it one bit? Her hand shook as she grabbed her brush out of her bag and started trying to pull her hair together into a presentable ponytail. She was completely zoned out and didn't notice the door open, almost elbowing Will in the face as he snuck in behind her.

"Woah Frankie." He chuckled ducking out of the way.

"Knock much?" she fired back. _Smooth._

"It's my bathroom." He shrugged reaching across her to get to his toothbrush, knocking her can of hairspray onto the floor.

"Wil!" she pouted bending down to pick it up, this time she was almost the one elbowed in the face when he started brushing his teeth.

"Sorry." He mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste. Frankie grabbed her own toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. Looking in the mirror she got a warm feeling in her chest about how domestic the scene looked. All of their stuff piled together on the single sink, them awkwardly bumping into each other trying to reach the things they needed. Will met her gaze in the mirror and gave her a smile before spitting out his toothpaste and leaving to go get dressed. Frankie walked out a few minutes later into a cloud of his cologne, secretly inhaling as much of it as possible. Frankie was dressed in a matter of minutes and the two walked out of his room together. As they were going down the stairs Frankie noticed the wall of pictures she didn't see last night. She paused when she saw an elementary school picture of Will. A crooked smile with the front teeth missing and a big mess of curls was possibly the cutest thing Frankie had ever seen.

"Aw look little baby Will." She teased. She heard his self-deprecating chuckle as she pulled out her phone.

"Hey what are you doing!"

"Just sending this to everyone." She shrugged making direct eye contact as the sound of the shutter clicked on her phone. "Nice nerd pajamas." She patted his cheek as she passed him.

"Star Wars isn't nerdy." She heard him mumble to himself and she bit back a laugh. He quickly grabbed her hand before they reached the bottom of the stairs and Frankie remembered they had to be a couple.

"There they are!" Donna beamed, placing a cup of coffee at the two empty seats at the table.

"Sorry we didn't mean to sleep this long," Frankie apologized, "I guess we were more tired than we realized."

"Oh yeah I'm sure you guys were real tired." Julie smirked, low enough so Donna wouldn't overhear. Will choked on his coffee and Frankie almost burst out laughing. "Anyway Dave took the girls out and mom and I were going to head to the mall to do some last minute shopping, do you guys want to join us." Frankie almost groaned, if there was one thing she hated more than shopping it was the mall. She was about to politely decline when Will threw an arm around her shoulder and exclaimed cheerfully,

"We'd love to!"

* * *

That's how Frankie found herself in a severely over crowded mall being pushed around by angry shoppers. She instinctively grabbed Will's hand so she wouldn't get separated, totally not because she just really wanted to hold his dumb hand. It was kind of nice being his pretend girlfriend, she got to do all the stuff she normally held back from doing under the pretenses of 'playing the role'. As they walked Frankie couldn't stop staring at his hair, neatly combed into place. Thinking back to the elementary school picture hanging on the wall she wondered how that big mess of curls became so tame in his adult years.

"How come your hair isn't still curly?" she wondered aloud.

"What?" he asked, giving her a confused look.

"The picture of you as a kid," she clarified and he nodded skeptically, "your hair was super curly and now it's not." Will exhaled softly with a smile.

"It still is, it's just short." Now it was Frankie's turn to look at him confused. "the shorter my hair is the less likely it'll curl, that and all the products I have in it, and my shampoo, and the way I brush it…"

"You're such a girl." Frankie teased, Will playfully pinched her side causing her to laugh.

"If my hair was even as long as Jai's it would be curl central." He shook his head with a grimace.

"You don't like the curls?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know, I was teased for them I guess in middle school. Kids would stick gum in my hair on the bus so my mom had to cut it out and when I cut my hair short I noticed it didn't curl as much. When I got to high school I out right hated the curls so I kept my hair pretty short and it became my look." He shrugged. Frankie's heart broke and the thought of the cute little boy in the photo getting teased about his hair. Before Frankie could stop herself she ran her hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. She tried to ignore how his sharp intake of breath set her heart pounding.

"I think the curls are cute." Frankie whispered to herself, her eyes widening in shock when she realized she said it out loud.

"Glad you think so." Will smiled, was she crazy or did she notice his gaze flick to her lips for half a second?

"Just this one last store," Julie called from in front of them, "I order this toy for Amy weeks ago and it's finally ready for pick up." Will awkwardly cleared his throat, taking a small step out of her personal space. Which she somehow both regretted and was thankful for. Julie then lead the group into the toy store. Looking around you could tell it was nearing close to Christmas, the entire store looked like every supermarket during an apocalypse movie. Almost all of the shelves were completely bare. Julie and her mom made their way to the customer service desk while Will and Frankie walked around. Frankie was in one aisle when she heard Will's excited voice from the next one over.

"Woah Frankie this is awesome we should buy this for the girls!" He was aimlessly waving around a blue toy lightsaber. Frankie couldn't control her smile, _what a dork._

"Will put it back." Frankie said after a minute

"What why?" his face dropped, but he still continued to wave it around.

"Because its loud and annoying and they could break something." Frankie tried to reason. It was pretty cool though, it lit up and made a noise and flickered the lights when it touched something, mimicking the real thing. Frankie may not have much experience around kids but she knew giving two children hopped up on Christmas candy swords would end in something breaking or someone crying, or more likely both.

"Damn our kids are gonna have no fun." He teased turning the toy off but Frankie couldn't stop her breath from catching. The way he so casually mentioned their future kids was doing things to her. The smile faltered from her face when she remembered that this was all fake and there weren't going to be any kids to buy Christmas presents for. She plastered on a fake smile before Will could notice the change in her mood. "You got what you need?" Will asked looking past her. Frankie was confused at first but she turned around to see Julie and Donna walking towards them.

"Yup, what's that?" Julie asked pointing at Will's hand, who excitedly turned the toy back on, eliciting the loud 'woosh'.

"I wanted to buy one for each of the girls but Ms. Buzzkill said no." he playfully rolled his eyes. Julie mouthed 'thank you' to Frankie as Will put the toy back. Frankie gave her a wink. As they exited the store Frankie felt Will wordlessly slip his hand back into hers and she smiled. Each store they walked past was crazier and more crowded than the last. She was thankful that they were finally done shopping and could go home. They were almost towards the mall entrance when something in the store window caught Frankie's eye.

"Wait stop!" she pulled Will's hand back towards the window. It was a cute little antique shop, the display filled with knickknacks. What drew her attention was the small jewelry box towards the front. It was a polished silver box, with intricately carved designs. The inside lined with dark sapphire felt and a small oval mirror rest inside the top lid. A small key sat in the lock on the front, a little tassel matching the felt hung from the key. Frankie couldn't help but smile looking at it.

"Whatcha looking at boo?" Will teased with a hand on her back, she couldn't bring herself to focus on it just kept staring at the box.

"Look at that jewelry box right there." She pointed at the glass.

"Pretty." Will agreed, "I didn't know you cared about that stuff."

"I don't normally, but my grandma had one exactly like that one growing up. I would love to look through all her jewelry and try on her necklaces. She promised me that when she passed I could have it. But shortly after my parents died her house caught on fire and the box was just gone. I remember spending hours looking through the rubble but it just vanished into thin air. We were both devastated, I just- I never thought I would see it again." She whispered the last part, trying to quickly wipe a tear off her cheek. At some point during her story Will's hand moved from her back to his hip, pulling her tight against her. Frankie bit down on the inside of her cheek, desperately trying not to break down in the middle of a shopping mall. It was a trick she used when an interrogation was going particularly bad and she needed to keep a neutral face. Having Will this close to her was definitely not helping her keep her cool either.

"Will, Frankie you guys coming?" Donna called when she noticed they weren't right behind them anymore.

"Yeah." Frankie sniffled grabbing Will's hand and walking towards them, taking one last look at the window.

* * *

"Uncle Will! Frankie! Come help decorate the tree!" Amy and Caroline cheered as soon as they saw the adults step back into the house. Frankie watched fondly as Dave came over to greet his wife and Julie discretely showed him the gift she got for their daughters. Frankie wondered what that would be like, do go shopping and come home to show your husband all the toys you bought for your kids. To get excited to see the look on their faces when they open it.

"We'll be right there!" Will called and Frankie followed him into the living room, almost laughing at the sight. Boxes of ornaments and tangles of lights littered the floor. The bottom half of the tree was over saturated with decorations while the top half was completely bare.

"We couldn't reach." Amy trailed off after noticing the raised eyebrows of both Will and Frankie.

"Good thing I can." Will said lifting Caroline into the air who gave an excited laugh. Frankie watched the two smiling, she then felt a hand at her thigh.

"Can you help me please." Amy asked softly and Frankie hoisted her onto her hip so she could reach the top of the tree. The four made quick work of decorating the tree, Amy and Caroline laughing every time they got hoisted into the air. Will sang a purposefully bad rendition of Jingle Bells which got even Frankie to crack a smile. Once the girls were satisfied with the ornament placement then asked to be let down so they could arrange all the presents under the tree.

"But don't shake them Amy!" Caroline instructed sternly right after Amy forcefully shook one of the boxes.

Will and Frankie stood back watching the girls argue about which box goes where. Will had his arm around her waist and Frankie instinctively leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Oh would you look at that someone's under the mistletoe!" Donna said smugly as she passed by the living room. Frankie and Will both looked up as a chorus of "ooos" erupted from the children.

"You have to kiss her Uncle Will it's the rules!" Amy pointed out crossing her arms over her chest while Caroline put her hands on her face giggling. Will looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Frankie bit her lip and shrugged. He brought a hand to cup her cheek and slowly covered her lips with his own. The kiss was short and gentle but still made Frankie's heart beat almost out of her chest. They rest their foreheads together and Frankie couldn't stop herself from stealing one more quick peck.

"Ewwww!" Caroline and Amy screeched running out of the room. Frankie looked up at him and saw a sea of emotions in his eyes.

"I uh- I need some air." She mumbled to herself and practically bolted through the front door. The door is almost shut but she could hear Will ask Caroline and Amy who wanted to put the star on top of the tree. Frankie took a deep breath, the cool air filling her lungs and helping calm her racing heart. She paced back and forth a bit, hoping they wouldn't be able to see her through the windows. _Get it together Frankie, you guys have kissed on missions before this is nothing new, this is just a mission._ She noticed a porch swing at the back edge of the porch and rolled her eyes, _of course they have that._ Frankie sat down and awkwardly swayed back and forth. She debated calling Susan and asking for advice but this was the exact thing she said would happen and Frankie wasn't really in the mood for an 'I told you so' lecture. From where she was sitting she was able to see Will through the window, helping Amy fasten the star on top of the tree. Wearing a big smile and praising her even though the star was crooked. She couldn't stop the images of Will hoisting their little girl to the top of the tree from flooding into her brain. She groaned and smushed her face into her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. She heard the front door open and close, followed by the swing swaying slightly from the weight of someone sitting down.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Chase." Frankie groaned. The last thing she wanted to do right now was have a conversation about what the kiss did or didn't mean.

"Good thing its Baumgardner now." A voice that was definitely _not_ Will's spoke softly. She looked up and saw Julie sitting next to her, gingerly holding out a steaming mug. Frankie wordlessly accepted the mug and took a sip, coughing when she was met with the strong taste of Bailey's.

"Woah Julie it's noon." Frankie deadpanned with a smile. Julie just laughed and shrugged.

"I thought you could use it." There was a long pause before Julie put her hand on Frankie's shoulder, "are you okay?" _no_ her brain screamed.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Frankie plastered on a fake smile, lying right through her teeth. Julie stared her down with such intensity that Frankie wonder if she was actually her sister instead of Will's. She may have whispered her next words but they hit Frankie as if she had shouted them.

"Because I know you aren't really dating my brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I just HAD to end it here lol. The next chapter is gonna pick up right where this one left off and will probably be about the same length but after that the chapters are going to be longer again. Also if anyone can catch my reference you'll win bonus points lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm so sorry it took forever for me to update! I apparently can't do two fics like I thought I could but now that Two Spies and a Baby is done I can work on this one again!

"You- I- what?" Frankie finally managed to stumble out, "what do you mean?" For being a spy Frankie was mentally cursing herself at how much she was failing at trying to act nonchalant.

"Please for months it's been 'Frankie this' and 'Frankie that' and 'my partner Frankie is so great'. He talked about you like you were this kind of unattainable mythical creature. I know how annoying my parents can be, especially around the holiday time, so when he said he was bringing none other than _the_ Frankie I knew something was up." Julie rambled, Frankie tried to stop her heart from racing when Julie said that Will has mentioned her before. _He talks about me to his family?_ "So what kind of dirt does he have on you anyway to black mail you into pretending to be his girlfriend for the weekend?" Julie asked talking a sip from her mug.

"Um… no, no blackmail I just wanted to help." Frankie bit her lip awkwardly. Julie narrowed eyes staring at her.

"Oh my god you like him!" Julie gasped.

"What? Shut up no I don't" Frankie blushed profusely ducking her head. The absolute last person she wanted to be having this conversation with was Will's sister.

"Yes you do I can tell, look you're blushing! If it makes you feel any better he's completely gone for you too." Julie winked before getting up and walking towards the door. She turned around with a smile and brought a finger up to her lips. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." The screen door banged softly behind her and once again Frankie was left outside to ponder her thoughts. A chill ran down her spine as a gust of wind blew across the porch. Figuring she can't hide outside the rest of the weekend Frankie got up and gathered the mug left behind by Julie as well as her own and walked back into the house. Will's mother met her at the door, gingerly taking the mugs from her and putting a hand on her arm.

"Frankie darling are you feeling alright?" Donna asked concerned.

"Yeah um, I guess I'm just a little tired I'm gonna go rest." Frankie smiled softly and tried not to sprint to the safety of her room, _which was actually Will's, which she had to share with Will… oh god._ She groaned inwardly. She slowly pushed the door open and found it empty, she let out a sigh of relief. Will must have went out for a run. She collected a change of clothes and walked towards the bathroom longing for the spray of the hot water to make her forget earlier even for a little bit. But of course Frankie couldn't catch such a break as the door whipped open and she almost walked right into Will. Bare chested Will. Will with a towel slung low on his hips. Will whose skin was still a little bit damp from his shower. Frankie's hands instantly went to his biceps to keep from colliding right into him. Frankie felt the room heat up by about ten degrees, it didn't help that his hands went to her waist to steady her. She felt her throat close up when she tried to speak, being bombarded by the crisp clean scent of his aftershave. He looked at her with a raise eyebrow when she still continued to stare at him instead of speak. She felt her face heat up and she ducked her head.

"I uh, sorry… I didn't know you were in here." She fumbled, kicking herself for getting so flustered in front of Will. It was so stupid she's seen him shirtless a million times but now everything feels charged since their kiss.

"It's alright Frankie." Will said with his classic genuine smile that made her weak in the knees. He dropped his hands from her waist and Frankie let out a breath, but he didn't take a step back. Instead he just awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Hey look um, I'm sorry about that kiss. I know you said no PDA but they were all staring." He nervously trailed off and Frankie had to force a smile on her face, _of course he didn't want to kiss me it was just because his family was in the room._

"No I get it, it was smart… had to make it look real." She agreed not meeting his eyes. He still hadn't backed away and she let herself look up at him, a little shocked to find him staring back down at her. They stood just staring at each other for who knows how long. Frankie could have sworn she saw his gaze flick back down to her lips for half a second, she would have missed it if she blinked. And if she took a hair of a step closer that was neither here nor there. Was she crazy or did he take a step forward too? A sharp knock on the door broke them from their trance.

"Will? Frankie? Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." Donna's cheery voice floated through the door. Will brushed past her, mumbling something under his breath that sounded like a curse. Frankie with her back to the door brought a hand up to her racing heart, _were they about to kiss again just then?_

"We'll be right there, mom." Will called back. Frankie turned around and was a little disappointed to find him pulling a shirt over his head.

"I'll be down in a few I'm just gonna…" Frankie motioned awkwardly towards the bathroom. Will nodded and she practically ran in and shut the door behind her. She stood leaning against the door, listening to Will shuffling around the room. It wasn't until she heard the bedroom door open and then close that she went to turn the water on. She turned it as hot as she could go, if she couldn't burn the feeling of Will's mouth against hers from her brain then she could at least try to burn the feeling of his hands off her skin.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. The rest of the family talked nosily while Frankie stayed quiet, offering a word here and there, she also avoided looking at Will. She didn't think anyone noticed their off behavior but one look across the table at Julie told her she did. Julie raised one of her eyebrows and Frankie sighed softly before placing her hand on Will's that was resting on the table, thankful that she was a lefty and they both could still continue eating. She saw the corner of his mouth flick up and he turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers without even breaking conversation with his mom. Frankie couldn't help but smile into next bite of food. Julie gave her a subtle nod and Frankie rolled her eyes playfully. Frankie kept getting distracted by the way Will's thumb ran along her pointer finger as he spoke, he probably didn't even realize he was doing in which made Frankie's hard flutter all the more. _Why did I agree to do this? This is getting dangerous._ Frankie eyed her glass of wine, knowing it would calm at least some of her nerves but it would make her flush way easier which is the thing she's trying to avoid. She kept catching Will's eye a few times and each time he would give her a smirk or a wink. _Two could play at this game._ Under the pretense of getting a napkin Frankie untangled her fingers from Will, noticing his small frown. Will was passionately telling a story about one of their latest missions, or as much as he was allowed to, and Frankie took the opportunity to put her hand on his mid thigh. She relished in the fact that he stumbled over his words at the contact. Frankie bit her lip wondering if this was pushing it too far, holding hands above the table was for show, touching his leg under the table was something completely different. His kiss earlier flustered her and she wanted to see if she could get the same reaction out of him. She started scratching her nails across his jeans and she bit back a smirk when he stopped talking completely. He coughed, pretending to clear his throat. Frankie looked straight ahead, pretending not to see the evil look Will sent her way. After a minute or two Frankie decided that he suffered enough and brought her hand back to her own lap.

"Who's up for a game of charades?" Donna asked once all the plates were cleared off the table.

"I'll go put the girls to bed while you guys set up." Dave offered placing a kiss on Julie cheek before going to search for the girls who begged to leave the table halfway through dinner.

"So how should we play? Boys against girls or do we wanna do teams with our spouses?" Julie asked carrying the game to the living room and setting it on the coffee table. Frankie and Will looked at each other, a competitive fire in their eyes. The two of them competed with everything and anything. The rest of the team knew it was best to get out of their way. Donna looked at them and must have read their look of competition as a look of uncertainty at being separated.

"No, no let's keep couples together." She said smiling at the pair. Frankie and Will looked a little disappointed at first but then smirked. When they were competing against each other they took great pleasure in winning as a team. Frankie got a mischievous look in her eye and Will gave her a wink before guiding them both to the couch.

* * *

"Skyfall!" Point for Will and Frankie. Will returned to the couch throwing an arm over the back behind Frankie.

"Gone with the wind!" Another point. Frankie already one beer down sat thigh to thigh against Will.

"Beauty and the Beast!" Point again. Will's arm fell from the back of the couch to drape over her body, his hand landing dangerously close to her butt. At almost three beers in she found she didn't really care.

"A giraffe!" Will guessed instantly, marking their sixth consecutive point. He high fived Frankie as she sat down practically in his lap. Her legs stretched out across his while her butt still stayed on the sofa.

"Okay how?!" Dave exasperated causing Will and Frankie to laugh. "This is bullshit, all she did was raise her hand above her head and you just know it's a giraffe."

"We're spies." Will deadpanned, his hand that was previously holding his beer bottle dropped to her thigh and her breath hitched. The condensation left over on his hand sizzling against the flush of her skin. She may or may not have shifted closer. She didn't even realize she did it. It was alarming at how easy it was to pretend to be dating Will. "Us being able to read each other is literally life or death." Frankie gave a nod as well. They were teammates, partners, leaders. Will was the person she trusted most in this world and he's told her the same on many occasions. She trusted Will quite literally with her life and it came as naturally as breathing air.

"It's also a neat party trick." Frankie quipped taking a sip from her beer. Will's thumb traced a pattern in her skin and she almost choked on her beer.

"Well I don't want to play anymore if Mr. and Mrs. Smith keep winning." Dave joked.

"Hey you guys are the ones that wanted to play charades with two people who spend a third of their time using silent communication." Frankie shrugged.

"I wanna see if you guys are really as good as you say you are." Julie challenged and Will and Frankie looked to her with raised eyebrows. "Humor me." She sighed. She pulled them both to their feet and made them stand facing each other about six feet apart. "Okay Will close your eyes and cover your ears, I'm gonna move to somewhere in the room behind you and when Dave says go Frankie you tell him where I am but you can't talk or mouth words." Frankie and Will looked each other and laughed, _easy._

Frankie watched as Julie darted around the room before crouching down next to the armchair.

"And go." Dave said. Frankie pointed at Will, held up her hand with her thumb holding down her ring finger and then motioned for him to get low. _She's on your seven by the couch_ Will nodded and then turned to the chair next to him and saw Julie next to it giggling.

"You guys are crazy!" Julie giggled, a little more than tipsy.

"Alright come on Jules it's getting late." Dave tried to coax his wife up off the floor. Their major height difference looking comical as he tried to pull her to her feet. The two watched as Dave and a still giggling Julie made their way up the stairs.

"I think it's time we go to bed too huh Mrs. Smith." Will teased and Frankie felt a wave of dread fall over her remembering they were going to have to share a bed again. The first night wasn't so bad, she told herself they were just friends. Jai is her friend and she's shared a bed with him before and it was perfectly fine she felt nothing. Although she didn't wake up in Jai's arms the next morning. She also didn't kiss him, and definitely not almost twice. They were both pretty handsy tonight and there was no way Frankie could blame it on the alcohol because Frankie barely touched her wine at dinner and Will only had one beer while playing charades. Everything they did was because they wanted too. Frankie almost groaned at the awkwardness she knew was waiting for them, she didn't even have to look at Will to know he felt the same.

* * *

"Hey Will?" Frankie said at just above a whisper after about ten minutes of complete deafening silence. The room was pitch black save for a little bit of light from the street outside peeking through the blinds. They each laid on their backs, shoulders barely brushing. Both knowing full well the other wasn't asleep. There was something that's been at the back of her mind all day and now seemed as good a time as any since they were gonna fall asleep any time soon.

"Yeah?" he responded in the same tone.

"Do you ever…" Frankie trailed off, shifting to get comfortable which caused more of her arm to come in contact with Will's, "have you ever thought about… having kids?" Will gave a low exhale through his nose before responding.

"With this job, I probably won't ever get the chance."

"Hypnotically, if you had a different job." Frankie rephrased the question. She felt the bed rock as Will turned on his side to face her, even in the dim light she could make out the small smile on his face.

"I guess if I wasn't a spy and I was like an accountant or something I would want kids. Whenever I pictured my future I always saw a little boy and a little girl. They looked about the same age so maybe they were twins or they were born not far apart from each other." Frankie could see the smile as he talked about his hypothetical family and she felt a pang in her chest, longing to be a part of it. "You?" Will asked nudging his knee against hers.

"A little girl," she said after a minute of silence, "that dream kinda blurred away once my parents died, although a little boy would be cute too." Frankie thought out loud, picturing a little boy with curls and Will's piercing green eyes.

"You offering?" Will teased tickling her stomach causing Frankie to giggle and fire to spread all over her skin.

"You wish Whiskey." Frankie fired back, rolling over so her back was too him. Trying to hide the fact that his innocent touch made her fight to catch her breath. She felt him roll over too and mumble something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like,

"Yeah I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Let me know if anyone is still interested in this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! Turns out 18 credits are a lot hahaha.

Frankie isn't the least bit shocked to wake up the next morning snuggled up against Will. Her head on his chest, leg slung over his hip in between his legs, his arm wrapped securely around his waist. Frankie knew she should care, this isn't something normal friends or teammates did, but she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at it. This was only for the weekend and she was going to enjoy it before they had to stop playing make believe. Will looked so young and relaxed while he slept, years of stress simply vanished. Frankie wanted to touch his face so bad but decided against it. Her heart was aching at how effortlessly easy it was to fall into this role, and how much it was going to hurt when the weekend was over. She carefully slipped out of his arms and went to take a shower.

She was surprised to find him still asleep when she came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later. He shifted in his sleep so instead of on his back he was on his side, face buried into her pillow. Her heart clenched a bit, not sure what to make of that. She smiled before quietly leaving the room in search of coffee. Making her way to the kitchen Frankie started the coffee pot and tried to be as quiet as she could opening the cabinets in search of mugs.

"To your left, dear." Frankie jumped when she heard Donna voice. She was standing at the edge of the kitchen, a pink fluffy robe tied tight around her.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Frankie whispered. It was still pretty early and Frankie wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake.

"Oh no you didn't, I'm usually up at this time." Donna waved off, brushing past Frankie to retrieve two mugs from the cabinet. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Just a splash cream." Frankie smiled politely.

"Me too." Donna smiled back, "It's in the fridge." Donna poured coffee into each cup while Frankie poured some cream. The two sat in silence drinking their coffee and Frankie couldn't get over her anxious feeling. The last time she met a boy's parents was in high school, and his mom didn't exactly take a liking her. With her line of work relationships never got to the meeting the parents stage, they hardly ever got past the third date. She must have been drumming her fingers against her mug because Donna reached over and put her hand on top of Frankie's.

"I'm really glad Will met you." Donna said warmly causing Frankie to blush, "I know I haven't known you for long but I've been hearing about you forever, you seem really good for him. God knows that boy spends way too long with his head up in the clouds and you seem to be the only one who can keep him grounded. I've never seen him happier than when he's by your side." Donna grinned and Frankie could hear her heartbeat in her ears. _This is getting to be too much._

"You raised an amazing son, I can be pretty pessimistic at times and he's taught me how to lighten up and be less intense." Frankie laughed.

"Aw but you wouldn't be my Frankie if you didn't scare people." Will's voice chuckled from behind her and Frankie jumped in her seat turning around. Her heart skipping a beat at 'my Frankie'.

"Jesus Will!" Frankie put a hand over her heart and he just laughed.

"Now what's this I hear about me being amazing." He smirked giving her a kiss on the cheek that barely skimmed the corner of her mouth and Frankie felt her face flush. Will brushed past his mom to get his own cup of coffee.

"He also has an incredible ego." Frankie scowled at him.

"Takes one to know one boo." Will teased back. Frankie was saved from having a make a death threat to him in front of his mother by Amy barreling into the kitchen. Frankie was shocked when Amy made a beeline for her and grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie guess what Nana bought for me!" her eyes lit up and Frankie couldn't help smile, her joy was infectious.

"What did she buy?" Frankie asked, turning to face Amy stealing a quick glance at Donna over Amy's house.

"A gingerbread house! Will you build it with me please, pretty please!" Amy jumped up and down. Frankie couldn't say no even if she wanted too.

"Of course sweetie." Frankie smiled and Amy got excited. She then got on her toes to whisper in Frankie's ear.

"Can uncle Will help too?" her voice wasn't much of a whisper and Frankie knew everyone else heard her from the smile on their faces.

"Why don't you ask him." Frankie whispered back, loud enough for everyone else to hear but still playing along with Amy. Amy nodded her head before running over to Will and attaching herself to his legs begging him to help with the gingerbread house. She squealed in delight when he agreed pulling his hand into the dining room where the kit was waiting on the table. Frankie smiled watching them.

"Good practice huh." Donna teased and Frankie felt her heart thump, _if only._ Frankie excused herself to go help Will and Amy. Frankie took a seat at the table and Amy immediately climbed into her lap and started bossing the two of them around. Frankie didn't hear what she was saying because she couldn't help but wonder if this is what Christmas time would look like for her and Will if they actually were a couple. Would she have their daughter in her lap taking charge while Will held a little boy? Frankie tried to put that image far out of her head.

Will and Frankie carefully assembled the walls of the house while Amy opened all the bags of candy. Frankie watched the concentration on Amy's face, looking very intense for a six year old, and she sorted the candy. Occasionally stopping to push the tangled mess of blonde hair out of her face.

"Hey Frankie." Will's voice pulls her back.

"Yeah?" as soon as she looks up Will smears icing across her nose. Frankie gasps in surprise. "You're gonna pay for that!" she threatens. She holds her breath as Will leans back over and wipes the icing off her nose.

"Can't wait." He says licking the icing off his finger and Frankie forgot how to breathe.

"Uncle Will!" Caroline called from the kitchen and Frankie thanked god for the distraction. "Can you please help me?"

"Be right there Caroline." Will smiled, he ruffled Amy's hair as he stood up and gave Frankie's shoulder a squeeze on his way to the kitchen. Amy and Frankie got into a groove on the gingerbread house, Amy would tell Frankie where she wanted the candy and Frankie would apply a little drop of icing while Amy stuck the sweet down.

"Aunt Frankie?" Amy said after a few minutes of silence and Frankie felt her throat close up. _This is wrong, all of this is wrong._ It was one thing to come up here and pretend for Will's parents but she didn't expect the kids to be involved as well. She didn't expect kids at all, she didn't know Will had nieces until they both came rushing towards him when they got there. What was Julie or Will going to tell them when Frankie never came around again? Or was she now roped into coming with Will for every holiday? This isn't fair to them. "Aunt Frankie?" Amy said again after not getting a quick enough answer the first time.

"Yeah sweetie?" Frankie replied, smoothing some of Amy hair out of her face.

"I like you!" Amy said matter of factly and Frankie couldn't help the smile that formed across her face, she normally wasn't very good with kids. For whatever reason Amy has seemed to take a liking to her.

"You do?" Frankie teased.

"Uh huh!" Amy nodded her head, "I think you're pretty!"

"Well I think you're prettier." Frankie said tickling Amy's side causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Do you love uncle Will?" Amy asked nonchalantly as she continues to stick gumdrops to the roof of the house. Frankie's eyes drift to the kitchen. She sees Will helping Caroline make some chocolate milk. She watches Will put two straws into the glass and they both start blowing bubbles and laughing. He sticks his tongue out at Caroline and crosses his eyes causing her to spit out her chocolate milk in laughter. Will looks up at her and smiles, her heart skips a beat. She feels a blush creep up her face and she focuses back on Amy.

"Yeah sweetie, I think I do."

* * *

Will and Caroline came into the dining room not two minutes later. Caroline bouncing up and down while Will asked if Amy wants to play outside. She squealed and jumped off Frankie's lap, running for the door with her sister.

"Girls put your snow stuff on!" Will reminds them with a chuckle. She heard two exasperated sighs before the stomping of feet back towards the mud room where all their jackets were hanging on hooks. "What do you say Frankie you wanna come outside?" He asked extending his hand to her, "I'll let you wear my thermals" he said with a cheeky grin. Frankie laughed as she took his hand.

"Are you trying to get me into your pants Whiskey?" She quipped with an arched eyebrow. She almost laughed at his slack jawed expression.

"Only if you want to." He smirked. _Quick recovery._ Frankie laughed patting his cheek as she went to go get dressed.

* * *

"Aunt Frankie! Aunt Frankie we're making a snowman!" Amy called when Will and Frankie came outside ten minutes later.

"I see that." Frankie chuckled, "do you girls need any help?" Amy and Caroline looked to each other and then nodded. When they came outside the two of them were struggling to lift the middle part of the snowman onto the base.

"Can you help put his head on?" Caroline asked.

"It's _way_ too heavy and Uncle Will says you're really strong!" Amy said surely.

"Did he now?" Frankie smiled looking over at Will who had a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Let me see if I can help." Frankie teased. She over exaggerated trying to pick up the head making Caroline and Amy laugh. She lifted the head onto the body of the snowman and Caroline and Amy cheered at their completed snowman.

"I love you snowman!" Amy charged the snowman and threw her body against it in a hug which caused the head to fall off and break in half when it hit the ground.

"Amyyy!" Caroline cried. "You _broke_ him!" she stomped her foot into the snow and crossed her arms.

"I was an accident" Amy's eyes welled up with tears and both Frankie and Will looked at each other nervously. Neither wanting to diffuse two meltdowns.

"Hey who wants to have a snowball fight?" Will asked trying to distract the girls from the ruined snowman, it instantly worked. They began jumping up and down excitedly. They broke into teams and Frankie was crouching down with Caroline showing her how to make a snowball when she felt something cold sting the back of her neck. Snow slid down into her coat when she turned around to find a mischievous looking Will and Amy barely able to control her laughter.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Frankie playfully growled before throwing a snowball at Will, hitting him in the shoulder as he turned to dodge it.

"Come on Fiery I know you're a better shot than that." Will teased and was met with a snowball to the face. Will was momentarily stunned and Frankie looked smug.

"I am I just didn't want to embarrass you in front of your nieces." She shrugged biting her lip to keep the smirk off her face.

"It's on." Will said, his face read no mercy. Frankie squeaked when Will lunged towards her. She still had a few snowballs in her arms and she let them all go at him trying to slow him down. They didn't and Will pelted her back with snowballs when she took off running. The cold air burned her lungs as they chased each other in a zig zag pattern all over the front yard. Amy and Caroline were sitting by the snowman laughing every time Will missed and Frankie managed to hit him in return. _Guess blood loyalty means nothing to these girls_ she laughed in her head. Frankie was out of breath but wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction of giving in. She took shelter behind the big tree. Peaking around the trunk she saw him crouched down making more snowballs with his back to her. Frankie quickly made as many snowballs as she could and quietly crept towards him. He continued to make snowballs and Frankie knew there was no way he didn't hear the crunching of snow under her boots. She got within five feet of and the pelted him with snowballs. He sprang up and charged towards her, she turned to run away but wasn't fast enough. He was behind her in two seconds flat, wrapping his arms around her waist and lighting her into the air.

"Will put me down." She giggled. He continued to spin her around until they we're both out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Not until you admit I'm a better shot than you." He chuckled setting her back on her feet but not releasing his grip.

"Well that would just be a lie." Frankie quipped. Will started tickling her sides causing her to howl with laughter. " _Will!_ " she squealed.

"All you gotta do is say it Frankie." His warm breath in her ear caused her to shiver. She turned around in his arms and stared at him, she put a hand on his shoulder before rising on her toes and crushing a snowball over his head. Will looked at her with wide eyes and exhaled sharply through his mouth. His deep chuckle reverberated through her body as well due to their close proximity. Frankie smiled looking at him through her lashes. She bit her lip and she saw his eyes flick down to her lips for half a second. His arms were still circled around her waist while one of her hands was still resting on his shoulder. Was she imagining it or did he just pull her a little closer. His breath was hot and intoxicating against her face. They were almost nose to nose and Frankie could feel her heart racing.

"Ewwww they're gonna kiss!" Amy said covering her eyes. Caroline giggled covering her eyes as well. Will cleared her throat and Frankie took a step back, instantly missing the warmth his embrace provided. As if he could read her thoughts Will put his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his side. A smile took over her face before she could stop it.

"I'm in the mood for some hot chocolate what about you Frankie?" Will looked down at her smirking when they heard the excited gasps from Amy and Caroline.

"I'm a little chilly some hot chocolate sounds great!" She smiled back at him, "should we ask Amy and Caroline if they want some?" Frankie bit her lip to keep from laughing as the girls shouted that they wanted some too.

"I don't know it might spoil their lunch." Will said purposefully ignoring the two children that materialized in front of them pulling on their coats begging for hot chocolate.

"Please, please, please, please." They said in unison.

"It won't ruin our lunch!" Caroline said.

"Promise!" Amy held up her pinky finger and Will sent Frankie a wink. He locked his pinky with Amy's.

"Okay then let's see which of you can run to the car the fastest." He challenged and both girls took off running. Frankie was surprised when Will didn't remove his arm from around her waist as they walked to the car. The butterflies tickled her stomach when he opened the door for her with a soft smile. "Everybody ready?" Will asked clicking his seatbelt on. A chorus of 'yep' erupted from the backseat.

Frankie watched the snow-covered trees passing by as Will drove through the winding back roads. Occasionally she'd catch his eye and he would give her that gentle smile that always caused a blush to form on her cheeks. The radio played Christmas music on a low volume but was drowned out by Amy and Caroline in the backseat. Frankie smiled listening to them. The two of them were chatting away in their own little world. They told jokes to each other that made absolutely no sense to either her or Will but the two of them shrieked with laughter.

"Hey Amy?" Caroline said.

"Yes?" Amy could hardly hold back her giggles and Frankie could see in the rearview mirror that Caroline was trying not to laugh as she told the joke.

"What is green and can't swim?" Caroline covered her mouth to keep quiet. "A panda in a green shirt!" she burst out before Amy had a chance to answer. Amy laughed like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. Glancing over at Will she could see he was chuckling as well. Frankie didn't know what she was expecting the punchline to that joke to be but it wasn't that. Frankie bit her lip as she turned to face the backseat.

"I've got a joke." The kids' eyes lit up in excitement, "what has green eyes and got his butt kicked by me?" she smirked seeing Will playfully roll his eyes, muttering 'oh my god' under his breath.

"Is it Uncle Will?" Caroline giggled.

"Yes!" Frankie said back enthusiastically, touching Will's bicep as she turned back around.

"Is that true Uncle Will?" Amy laughed.

"Only… a little bit." He rolled his eyes again turning his head to look at Frankie since they were stopped at a red light. He gave her a smirk, both remembering their first mission together. Frankie exhaled remembering the crazy sexual tension present even so early on in their relationship, _how have either of us made it this long without exploding?_ "I also saved your life." He snorted and Frankie chuckled. The girls went back to their jokes.

"Hey Aunt Frankie?"

"Yes Amy?" Frankie answered looking at her through the mirror.

"Are you and Uncle Will going to have a baby?" she asked nonchalantly, the strangled cough from Will would have been funny if Frankie was completely blindsided by the question.

"What? Why- why do you say that?" Frankie stuttered, not sure how to answer that question.

"My mommy says when two people love each other and get married they have a baby." She replied like it was the most simple explanation in the world. _Which I guess to her it is._ She had no reason to think that she and Will wouldn't get married some day and have a baby.

"Sweetie Uncle Will and I aren't married." Frankie pointed out, trying her best to avoid the love part of the sentence.

"No but you love him, that's what you said!" Amy cried, _dammit kid._ Frankie didn't dare look at Will, but from the corner of her eye she could see his jaw clenched in thought."You said you love Uncle Will so now all you have to do is get married so you can have a baby!" she started getting excited like Frankie was going to give birth by the end of the weekend. Frankie swallowed hard, her mouth felt incredible dry.

"Maybe some day Amy." Frankie said quietly. Was it to satisfy Amy or herself, either way Amy was happy with the answer.

"I hope it's a boy!" Caroline pipped up.

"Ew Caroline no boys are gross I hope it's a girl so she can play dress up with us!" Amy argued back. Frankie couldn't hear the rest of their argument; her heart was pounding in her ears and she felt a little dizzy. She silently prayed that Will would drop it and not tease her. No such luck.

"So you love me huh." He whispered in her ear with a smirk, _okay good he thinks this is funny, this could have gone one of two ways and I'd rather not have that conversation right now… or ever._

"Shut up what was I supposed to tell her when she asked?" she fired back, turned up the radio and leaned her head against the window.

They pulled into the parking lot seven awkward minutes later, she totally didn't keep track of how long the silence lasted between her and Will. Silence with Will was something that never usually happened. Luckily a distraction came in the form of two excited children. Once out of the car the girls darted out into the road.

"Hey, hey wait!" Frankie said instinctively, surprising herself a little, "come back and hold hands. You have to watch for cars."

"Yes Aunt Frankie." The girls echoed each other. Amy runs back and grabs her hand while Caroline holds on to Will. The girls all but dragged them across the parking lot and Frankie felt Will's hand slip into her own, she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. A lump formed in her throat again, _what would it be like to be married to Will with two little girls?_ These kinds of thoughts have been attacking her brain more and more as the weekend wears on.

An older couple walking out of the Starbucks smiled at Will and Frankie as they held the door open for Caroline and Amy to barrel through. Frankie smiled back politely while gripping Will's hand tighter silently begging him not to start up a 45 minute conversation with these strangers who just want to go home. The girls ran up to the display case holding all the treats, their breath fogging up the glass while simultaneously being smudged by their hands.

"I'm sorry." Frankie tried to apologize to the barista, who looked like a young girl in her 20's. She just smiled and waved it off saying it happens all day long.

"Uncle Will can we get cake pops please!" Caroline begged turning around to look at Will.

"Please, please, please!" Amy echoed, folding her hands together and giving Will the puppy dog eyes. _Man this girl knows how to lay it on thick._ Will looked at Frankie unsure, taking them for hot chocolate was already bad enough and the cake pops would be a lot of sugar.

"What would you mom say?" Will asks and she sees both of their faces fall, knowing their mom would have said no. Frankie crouched down to their level.

"Well maybe we just won't tell her." she winked and both girls shrieked throwing their arms around Frankie's neck. The girls ran up to the counter while Will offered Frankie his hand. Amy is talking animatedly with the barista despite the fact that she can barely see over the counter.

"…And Aunt Frankie is gonna have a baby!" Frankie blue screens not sure what to do and she can hear Will laughed behind her. She gives him a quick elbow to the ribs.

"Aw congratulations-" the barista smiles at her.

"Oh no, no I'm not pregnant." Frankie quickly corrected, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"But you said in the car!" Amy starts pouting sounding on the verge of another melt down.

"Can we just get four tall hot chocolates and two cake pops." Will cut in bringing the situation back on track. Frankie let out a sigh of relief at his hand steady against her lower back. The barista handed the girls their cake pops and the two ran to a table happily munching on their treats. Frankie and Will stood at the counter waiting to collect their drinks. "Frankie I-" he started.

"I don't want to talk about it Will." She gave a self-deprecating chuckle, and even if she did want to talk about it she definitely wasn't going to do it in the middle of Starbucks. The barista called their names and Frankie and Will brought the drinks to the table. The girls were in the middle of an intense discussion about what they thought Santa was going to bring them for Christmas the next morning.

* * *

Either it was all the running around or the downfall of a sugar high, or both, but both girls conked out less than five minutes into the drive. Will was silent the entire drive so not wake them and Frankie was grateful. Though the silence was unusual for Will it was an uncomfortable silence. Will pulled into the driveway and the girls didn't stir.

"You take Amy, I'll take Caroline." Will whispered and Frankie nodded. Frankie almost laughed, _this felt like a tactical mission._ She ate her words about 45 seconds later, turns out trying to unbuckle a child from a booster seat without waking them up was exactly like a tactical mission. She carefully lifted Amy out of the car and she froze when Amy began to stir but she simply just wrapped her arms and legs around Frankie, burrowing her head into the crook of her neck. Frankie's heart lurched forward. The two were greeted by Julie at the door.

"Thank you guys for hanging with them today." She whispered, taking Amy from Frankie's arms. Julie and Will carried the sleeping girls up to their room and Frankie was left with Julie's husband Dave. She hadn't really had the chance to interact with him much besides their introductions and a passing conversation at dinner.

"She really likes you." Dave said with a smile.

"Julie?" Frankie raised an eyebrow. Dave chuckled.

"Well yeah Julie but I was talking about Amy."

"I really like her too. She's a sweet kid." Frankie said fondly.

"She's mildly autistic you know." Dave said and Frankie looked at him in shock. "She has always been super protective of Will. Ever since she was a baby Will has always been her favorite person. She gets very jealous when someone else competes for his attention, she doesn't like when he has a girlfriend. She was almost three when Will first brought Gigi around and for whatever reason she _hated_ her. Didn't want to be held by her, would throw a fit when Will was paying attention to Gigi instead of Amy. Leave it to a three year old to have a better judgement of character than Will." He chuckled wryly. "Not gonna lie we were pretty nervous when Will said he was bringing you along, we didn't want Amy to scare you off but to all of our shocks she instantly took to you. All she talks about is you. How much she loves Aunt Frankie and how much she wants to show you all her toys at home. I think you're in strong competition with Will for Amy's favorite person." He laughed and all Frankie could do was smile, not trusting her own voice. She felt tears prick in her eyes, this little girl was getting extremely attached to her and it's all a lie. Odds are after this weekend Will is never going to bring her around again.

* * *

After dinner, and after the kids were in bed, the adults gathered on the back patio around the fireplace. Will's parents relaxed on the larger couch while Dave and Julie took the loveseat, leaving only one chair for Will and Frankie to share. _But we're supposed to be a couple so this should be a big deal._ She mentally told herself as Will sat down and the pulled Frankie into his lap. She sat almost diagonal on his lap, her legs draping to the side of his and her arm went around his neck for balance. He snaked an arm around her waist and Frankie felt herself relax into his embrace. They talked a bit before Donna offered up some marshmallows. Frankie's ears instantly perked up, not many people knew she had a sweet tooth. She handed each of them a stick and they took a handful of marshmallows. The chair was wide enough that when Will spread his legs Frankie was able to sit on the actual chair, leaning up against his chest. His arms circled her as he put his marshmallow into the fire. He only kept it in the fire for a minute before pulling it back. Frankie raised an eyebrow it wasn't even the least bit toasted.

"Will that's not done." She teased him.

"What do you mean of course it's done." He said confused, popping the treat into his mouth. "It's just how I like it, warmed not toasted."

"That's disgusting." She snorted taking her own marshmallow out of the fire, smiling seeing it was still currently on fire. He put his chin on her shoulder, blowing out the marshmallow at the same time she did. She was glad it was dark to hide the hot blush on her cheeks.

"Well at least mine doesn't take like ashes." He scoffed.

"It _does not_ taste like ashes!" She defended.

"Hm let's see." And before Frankie could protest Will grabbed her wrist bring the marshmallow closer to him and eating it right off the stick.

" _Will!_ " she whined hitting him on the chest "I can't believe you did that, that was perfectly cooked." Even in her pout she couldn't help but laugh at what a child he was.

"You're right it was perfect." He whispered low in her ear, placing a barely there kiss beneath her earlobe and her breath hitched.

"So Frankie." Donna called and Frankie's face heat up even more. She wasn't sure if the rest of the group noticed what Will was doing but she certainly hoped not. "I was thinking if you'd like, maybe we could head down your way for Thanksgiving this year. You and Will of course." Donna said with a smile and Frankie felt a lump in her throat. She felt Will stiffen slightly beneath her.

"Oh uh that would be nice mom." He said casually. "Or we could come to you too?" He cautiously looked at Frankie.

"Yeah that too." She smiled politely.

"And maybe you could invite your parents, I'd love to meet them." Donna gushed placing her hand on her husband's who smiled back at her.

"Oh I um-" Frankie stuttered for a response.

Will cleared his throat, "Frankie's parents are um passed mom." She relaxed a bit at the feel of his hand soothing her leg.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry." Donna apologized placing a hand on her chest.

"It's okay you didn't know." Frankie waved off. How could she know, it wasn't like Frankie walked around telling everyone her parents were dead.

"Do you have any siblings?" Will's dad asked, she knew they meant well but Frankie really didn't like talking about her family.

"Nope only child, so it's just me." Frankie shrugged.

Dave reached over next to and patted her knee, "Jules and are your siblings now." He said with a warm smile and Frankie felt like she was hyperventilating.

"Excuse me." She unceremoniously jumped off Will's lap

"Are you alright dear?" she heard Donna ask as the door to the inside closed behind her. She paced the kitchen, pressing a shaking hand to her forehead. She took a deep breath and walked right out the front door, in her haste she forgot any sort of jacket. Her fingers froze as she took off walking down the street trying to clear her head.

"Frankie!" Will called, she turned and saw him running towards her but she didn't stop she just kept walking faster. "Frankie! Frankie, wait." He finally caught up and grabbed her arm. She tried not to look at him so he wouldn't see the tears streaming down her face. Too late. "Franks what's wrong?" he put two fingers under chin guiding her face up to look at him.

"I forgot." She bit her lip to keep more tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Forgot what?" Will looked at her with equal parts confusion and concern. She tried to speak but was met with a shaky breath. The words wouldn't form on her tongue and she was frustrated, she turned around and kept walking. Will once again jogged after her, "Frankie stop." She ignored him. "Frankie, would you just stop and talk to me." He sounded irritated. "Frankie!" he boomed and she stopped dead in her tracks. She whipped around, the fire in her eyes contrasting the icy tears in her face.

"I forgot what it was like to have a family okay!" she yelled, her voice breaking on the last word. She threw her hands up, letting them fall down to her sides. "I forgot what it was like to have people love you and care about you. And say things like 'maybe we'll come down for the holidays' and then you say 'or maybe we'll just come to you'. It's gone too far Will, it was never supposed to go this deep. Your mom was talking about our future children and Dave was saying I'm Amy's new favorite person… we fucked up Will!" she laughed incredulously. "I can't do this anymore." She shook her head, new tears falling down her face. "Your family is too nice I can't keep lying to them!"

"Have you been lying Frankie?" Will said talking a tentative step closer to her. "Because I sure as hell haven't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What do you guys think? I didn't realize it until I got to this chapter but I had been subconsciously modeling Amy after my baby cousin lol! Please leave a review if anyone is even still reading this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: thank you guys so much for being so patient with me it really means a lot! I've had so many projects at school and there's been days where I forget to eat for 9 hours let alone have time to write lol. Anyway let's hope I can finish this fic before its actually Christmas hahaha!

Frankie was rendered speechless. She opened her mouth but no words came out. _Did he really just say?_ _I thought this whole time my feelings were one sided._ She felt her fight or flight kick in at the look Will was giving her. The old Frankie would have run away, hightailed it into the trees and ran as fast and far as she could. That Frankie would never have admitted her feelings, or even agreed to be someone's pretend girlfriend. That was also the Frankie that hadn't met Will. Hadn't been infected by his stupid charm virus. This time she's choosing fight.

"You… what?" she gaped, _smooth Frankie._ He took a tentative step closer and Frankie felt her heart rate speed up.

"I haven't been lying Frankie. None of this has been 'just a role' for me. Well maybe at first." He chuckled at her raised eyebrow. "Everything that I've said or done has been out of my genuine feelings for you." Frankie still couldn't form her words; she wasn't the best communicator normally but it was ten times harder when Will stole the breath from her lungs. "Please say something." He prompted grabbing her hands, rubbing a thumb gently over her knuckles.

"I don't- I don't know what to say." She whispered and she knew if he hadn't been standing so close he wouldn't have heard her. She cursed her mind for going blank, for not being able to convey to Will how she felt. He took a step back to look at her, begging her with his eyes to say anything, she exhaled a shaky breath and bit her lip.

"I know it's hard for you to talk about your feelings so if you want we can just go back inside and you can pretend to love me for one more day and then we can just forget this whole weekend ever happened." He chuckled wryly staring at her for a few seconds and when she still said nothing he turned around and started walking back to the house. Frankie's heart broke, _he probably thinks I don't feel the same way._

"Pretending to love you isn't what's hard." she finally found her voice, causing him to stop in his tracks. "It's pretending that I don't. And I know you didn't say you love me you just said you had feelings for me but-" she never got to finish the end of her sentence. Will crossed the distance between them in three long strides. His hands cupping her face as he pulled her in for a kiss. Frankie stood frozen, not sure what to do. This was the first time they've kissed without it being under the guise of a mission. When she felt his teeth lightly graze her bottom lip she finally let herself melt into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck the kiss was simultaneously too much and not enough. Never in her life had a kiss felt this good, this _right._ She was seeing stars, they could have been kissing for 30 seconds or 30 minutes she couldn't tell you. Time and space ceased to exist the moment his tongue teased hers. All too soon he pulled away, he rest his forehead against hers. Their warm breaths mingling in the cold Boston air. His eyes were still closed as he spoke.

"I love you too Frankie." Her heart was beating unnaturally fast as he stole another quick gentle kiss. "So what does this mean for us?" that was the question of the century. She had already made it clear that she didn't want to get involved while they were working together, but she also didn't want to stop working together. Logic and reason and past experience told her this was a bad idea but she couldn't bring herself to care when Will's hands slipped under her shirt and his thumbs were tracing patterns on her bare skin.

"I don't know." She answered honestly, she felt his hands still and he probably thought she was regretting it. He started to pull away when she looked up at him through her lashes, biting back a smirk. "But I think I want to get ice cream with you."

"Ice cream sounds fantastic." He had the widest grin that made her heart skip a beat.

"Maybe another time, I'm freezing." She shivered, remembering how she stormed out of the house without a jacket.

"Oh my god Frankie you didn't bring a jacket!" Will realized, quickly took off his and wrapped it around her shoulders, she blushed pulling it closed tight around her body. "What were you thinking." He chuckled.

"I don't know I was overwhelmed and just ran." She said shyly, _can't believe I was stupid enough to forget a jacket._

"It's okay." He grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. "You don't have to run anymore, and if you do have to run I'll be there with you." He lifted their hands to his mouth and gave hers a kiss. His lips instantly spreading warmth over her cold skin.

* * *

Walking back into the house Will and Frankie heard hushed whispers and noises coming from the kitchen. They smiled and rolled their eyes at each other knowing exactly who it could be. Will motioned for her to be silent and they crept undetected towards the edge of the kitchen. Peeking around the corner they found Amy on her tip toes trying to watch Caroline pour a full gallon of milk into a cup while sitting on the counter.

"Hey what are you girls doing up?" Will said peaking his head around the corner. Caroline yelped and spilled some milk on the counter while Amy ducked down out of sight. "It's way past your bedtime." Will said disapprovingly.

"We forgot to leave milk and cookies out for Santa" Caroline said looking guilty at being caught.

"Yeah he'll get sad if he doesn't have them." Amy added popping her head back up.

"Sorry we made a mess." Caroline whispered and Frankie saw Will's face soften. _He's such a pushover for these two._

"It's okay sweetie it was an accident." Frankie said lifting Caroline off the counter, Frankie grabbed a paper towel and began cleaning up some of the spilled milk. It was kind of impressive how little milk actually ended up on the counter instead of in the cup. "Here let me help you with the milk while Uncle Will gets a plate down for the cookie." Will smiled at her, passing behind her to pull a plate down for the cookies. Will helped Amy arrange the cookies on the plate and when the girls were satisfied Will and Frankie watched as Caroline carried the glass of milk and Amy carried the cookies over to the coffee table in front of the Christmas tree. The two girls quietly argued about which side of the plate the glass of milk would sit. Will stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Frankie sighed happily and leaned into his embrace.

"Can't wait to do this with our kids." He murmured in her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple. _Our kids_ she smiled, their kids were a real possibility now. It wasn't just some teasing joke to get a reaction out of her. She tilted her head to the side to capture his lips for a kiss.

"Me too." She whispered against his mouth.

* * *

"Oh Frankie are you alright? You ran out of here so quick?" Donna asked worried as soon as Frankie and Will stepped back outside.

"Yeah I'm fine I wasn't feeling well but I'm better now." She said smiling down at Will while she took a seat back on his lap.

"Oh honey are you…" Donna mimed a small bump on her stomach and Frankie wish she had a camera for Will's face, who picked the absolute worst time to take a sip of his beer. His eyes were wide as he coughed loudly on his drink.

"No, no, no." Frankie shook her head trying not to laugh.

"Well you can never be sure… at first I thought Will was just some bad take out food-"

"Mom!" Will groaned and Frankie did laugh this time. "Frankie isn't pregnant."

"If you're sure." Donna relented although still sounded unconvinced. Will caught Frankie's eye and she knew they were both thinking the same thing, _you kinda need to have sex to get pregnant._

"Anyway…" Donna continued, Frankie leaned back against Will, her face falling into the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes, inhaling his calming scent and feeling the rumble of him talking more than actually hearing his words. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she felt Will gently nudge her awake.

"Hey sleepy head, let's go upstairs." He whispered, Frankie blinked open her eyes. The fire was in embers and they were the only ones left out on the patio.

"Where is everyone?" she yawned sitting up.

"They went inside a little while ago." Will shrugged sheepishly.

"Why didn't you wake me." Frankie frowned, Will sat outside in the dark all by himself.

"You looked so cute," he murmured into a kiss, "I didn't want to disturb you. But I really have to use the bathroom." He chuckled and Frankie sprang off his lap, turning around to offer him a hand up. He interlocked their fingers and the two went wordlessly up to Will's room.

He went off to the bathroom while Frankie crawled into bed, not caring that she was still in her clothes. _At least they're comfy._ Frankie laid there frozen, this was the first time they were going to share a bed when it means something. They were now both aware of the other's feelings. Lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear Will leave the bathroom until she felt the bed dip down beside her. She instantly rolled over, laying her head on his chest and slipping her leg in between his. They laid for a minute in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"I know what I said months ago, about our jobs and how we could compromise the mission." She paused gauging his reaction. The hand on her back that had been running patterns stopped, prompting her to continue. "And while all of that is still true, I don't care about our jobs I just want this… I want you." Will pressed a kiss to the top of her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I want you too."

* * *

They forgot to close the shades so the morning light came pouring into the room way too early, but Frankie couldn't even find it in her to be mad about it. Not when the man she loves is wrapped around her from behind, his legs tangled with hers, his nose buried in her hair. She shifted around in his arms, careful not to wake him. All weekend she had been watching him sleep and she had been dying to touch him, always afraid that it would be too far. Now, she was free to do as she pleased. Running her hand through his short hair and then down the side of his face and his bare biceps she smiled when he hugged her closer signaling he was awake.

"Good morning." His gravely voice thick with sleep sent chills down her spine.

"Good morning." She repeated, a small grin gracing her face. "This is okay, right?" she asked a little unsure.

"This is great." He chuckled cracking an eye open at her.

"Dork." She giggled returning to running her hand over his arm and chest. "I mean technically were co-captains, is this gonna be an HR issue?" she teased.

"Aw are you finally admitting I'm your equal?" Will teased, laughing at her eye roll. "I mean we don't have tell the team right away." Will shook his head, a smirk spreading across his face as he leaned over her slowing inching in for a kiss, "we can just let it be our fun little secret 'till we're ready to-" just then the door burst open and Will jumped back like Frankie had stabbed him in the gut under the covers.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" came the cheers of two little girls, they flung themselves on the bed bouncing up and down on their knees. Amy jumped a little too close to Will and Frankie heard him groan in pain.

"Hey girls why don't you go wake up mommy and daddy and Uncle Will and I be downstairs in a minute." Frankie said, the girls nodded vigorously and they were gone as fast as they appeared.

"Are you okay." Frankie failed to control her laughter.

"I feel like getting shot hurt less than getting kneed by a four year old." He groaned through his laughter.

"Still wanna do this with our kids." Frankie deadpanned.

"Absolutely." He said with no hint of joking in his voice and it made her stomach flutter. She instantly saw that little boy, the one with all of Will's curls, trailed by two younger siblings. Their daughter jumped right on the bed while the older boy helped his little brother who was too short to jump up. All three of them excited about Santa, their eyes filled with wonder and magic. The two little boys were all Will, curls, green eyes and dazzling smile, except for her lighter hair. While the little girl was someone Frankie had only seen in the baby pictures of herself, a spitting image. Her dark brown locks an unruly mess from having just woken up but it made Frankie's heart stop. She felt tears prick in her eyes, the image was so vivid, so detailed that it almost felt like a glimpse into the future. And if that was her future she couldn't wait.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She said giving him a kiss and rolling out of the covers.

"Okay." She heard him say just before she closed the door to the bathroom. She got undressed, wrapping a towel around her body. She stood in the bathroom for a few minutes waiting for Will, she huffed when she realized he wasn't coming. She poked her head out of the bathroom and saw him standing with his back to her digging through the suitcase.

"Will I said I'm gonna _take a shower_." Frankie repeated emphasizing the last part.

"I know I heard you. I'll meet you downstairs." He said confused. _He can't really be this stupid._

"Will." She huffed coming fully out of the bathroom.

"What?" he exasperated turning around, his jaw dropped when he saw her let go of the towel that was wrapped loosely around her body. "So you're gonna take a shower." He said finally getting it.

"You know for a spy you aren't that bright." She teased.

"It's okay, I'm good at other things." He winked and she squealed when he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

45 minutes later the two spies came down the stairs with wet hair giggling. They stopped at the bottom and saw the entire family staring at them, they flushed deeply realizing that they were all waiting for them.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Julie quipped taking a sip from her coffee. "Did you save the rest of us any hot water?" she gave Frankie a knowing smirk, who blushed even harder and buried her face against Will's shoulder.

"Julie!" Donna chided her daughter who just shrugged and fell back into Dave's side. "Frankie Will come sit down we were just about to do the presents." Donna handed them each a mug of warm coffee. Amy and Caroline were practically frothing at the mouth to open their presents.

"You're here!" Amy shouted seeing the two of them, she grabbed them by the hand and dragged them to the couch. Julie and Dave gave them the all clear and the two of them tore into their presents, excitedly showing all the adults what they got. Which Frankie found funny because the adults are the ones who bought the presents but they acted surprised nonetheless. Instead of watching the girls Frankie was watching Will, the look of love and joy for his nieces on his face made her heart stop. She couldn't wait for Will to look at their kids like that someday. Will caught her staring and she quickly turned away embarrassed to be caught looking at him, then she remembered she didn't have to hide her feelings anymore. Will leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I love you." He whispered with a dopey grin on his face. Frankie turned to face him, bumping her nose against his.

"I love you too." _Click._ Both Will and Frankie turned at the sound, Donna sheepishly had her phone out taking a picture of them.

"You two are just the cutest thing!" she gushed showing them the picture. Frankie's heart warmed looking at them. They were nose to nose, Will was looking at her like she hung the moon and stars while Frankie was smiling through her 'I love you'. That picture became both of their lock screens later that day.

"Aunt Frankie, Aunt Frankie!" Amy came and jumped on her lap.

"What is it?" Frankie smoothed down her hair and Amy shoved a neatly wrapped box at her.

"This present says your name on it!" Amy said excitedly, "It says it's from Uncle Will. Open it, open it, open it!"

"It is?!" Frankie asked Amy while looking at Will, who had a slight coloring on his cheeks. Frankie looked down at the box in her hands, the label clearly said her name on it in Will's small neat lettering, underneath it was a heart followed by his name. The box felt heavy in her hands, she hadn't a clue what it could be. Carefully peeling open the side revealed a cardboard box, she folded up the wrapping paper, secretly wanting to save it. She flicked her nail under the latch and opened the box. She felt her heart drop to her stomach when she saw what was inside. Tears pricked in her eyes and her throat closed up, a shaky hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Oh my god Will." She breathed looking at him. "I can't believe you did that."

"What is it?" Donna asked. Frankie carefully picked it up out of the tissue paper and examined it.

"Its-" she gave a watery laugh looking at it. "It's my grandmother's jewelry box."

"Can I see it?" Donna asked tentatively and Frankie passed it over. "Oh wow this is beautiful."

"My grandma had one exactly like this when I was younger and I was in love with it and she promised I could have it when she died but then her house caught on fire and we lost it. I saw this at the mall when we were there the other day and Will I can't believe you remembered." She put a hand on his knee and he covered hers with his. "When did you even buy this?"

He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, 'that run I took the other day may have been a little longer than I originally said."

"You ran 15 miles to the mall?!" Frankie said in disbelief.

"No Frankie that's insane." Will laughed, "I ran a few and then took an Uber."

"I can't believe it," she shook her head staring at the box that Donna passed back to her, "this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She was starting to get choked up.

"So you like it?" Will asked.

"I love it, and you." She whispered putting her hand on his cheek and drawing him in for a tender kiss. "Now my gift looks dumb." She chuckled in embarrassment.

"Frankie you didn't even have to get me anything at all." Will said sincerely.

"Shut up yes I did." Frankie rolled her eyes. She whispered to Amy to go grab her the small blue box that was under the tree.

"None of them say Uncle Will though." She pouted although she was holding the right box. "This one just says Whi- Whik-… what does this say?" she scrunched up her nose.

"It says Whiskey, and yes that's the right box." Frankie smiled.

"Why does it say Whiskey?" Amy asked crawling back on her lap, handing the present to Will.

"Because at our job that's his nickname." Frankie gave her a simple explanation, not knowing how much his nieces actually knew about what they did. "His name is Will Chase so we call him Whiskey Cavalier." Amy pondered this for a second.

"Do you have a nickname?"

"Her last name is Trowbridge so we call her Fiery Tribune." Will supplied giving her a wink. Amy looked back and forth between Will and Frankie.

"Her nickname is cooler than yours." She said simply causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes, yes it is." He chuckled smiling at Frankie and he started to open the box.

"I know you already have one but-" Frankie trailed off as he opened the box, inside was a gold watch, understated yet very classy. Just like Will.

"It's awesome, I love it." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. He took the watch out and examined it before putting on his wrist.

* * *

Frankie and Will offered to clean up the living room while Will's parents cooked and Julie and Dave helped the girls build some of the toys they got from Santa. Music was playing softly in the background as Frankie threw the last ribbon into the bag. It was faint but a familiar song caught her attention.

"I know this song." She sighed clutching a hand over her chest.

"Alexa turn up the volume." Will said as he held his hand out to her, she grabbed it and he pulled her in close to his chest. Their hands sandwiched between them, his hand on her lower back while hers curled around his neck. She tucked her head under his chin and they swayed to the sound of Frank Sinatra. Will quietly sang along with the music and Frankie was shocked, _he lied he does know how to sing!_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_And you'll be in my dreams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_Till then you'll be in my dreams_

The music slowly faded out and they kept dancing through the beginning of the next song.

"My parents got married in late December." Frankie said quietly. "That was their wedding song, I remember they played it every Christmas, I used to get annoyed by it." She chuckled, "after they died I refused to listen to it, and of course every year some new artist has to do a remake of it so it's always on the radio. But this is the first time I've listened to it and felt happiness instead of pain." She looked up at him and captured his lips in a soft kiss, "Thank you."

"You just shared something incredibly personal about yourself without being forced who are you and what have you done with Frankie." He poked her side causing her to shriek.

"Shut up, you dork." She laughed, "This is your fault."

"Then so be it." Will shrugged twirling her around to a more upbeat song. Frankie couldn't help but giggle as Will, who was a surprisingly good dancer, spun her around before dipping her into a kiss.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

"I wanted to take dance lessons growing up and mom made Will take them too so she only had to drive to one place after school." Julie smirked standing at the edge of the living room. Frankie raised an eyebrow at Will silently asking if it was true.

"I wanted to play soccer." He huffed and Frankie shook her head at him lightheartedly.

* * *

"Thank you so much for having me I had a great time." Frankie hugged Donna while Will loaded their things into the car.

"Oh sweetie it was our pleasure, come back anytime! I'm really happy for you and Will I'm glad you two found each other." Donna smiled back at her. Will then appeared behind her and whispered low in her ear.

"If only she knew about all the kidnappings and murder attempts that happened when we found each other." Frankie couldn't control her laughter and Donna turned back around.

"What was that Will?"

"Nothing!" he chirped leaning in to give his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"You promise you'll be back next year?" she asked.

"Yes mom we promise." Will grinned at Frankie grabbing her hand. "Bye I love you."

"I love you too darling, drive safe!" she waved from the porch as Will and Frankie backed out of the driveway. They weren't 15 minutes into their drive when Frankie broke the silence

"Do you think your parents really liked me or were they just being polite because I'm your girlfriend." She bit her lip looking at him. Will started laughing and Frankie glared at him. "What?"

"Trust me, they liked you." Will reassured, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"How do you know?" she said defensively.

"I um, I didn't want to freak you out earlier so I didn't say anything but…" he kind of trailed off and Frankie rolled her eyes.

"But?"

"But, the morning after we got there my dad pulled me into his office to show me something. He um he showed me a ring that belonged to my grandmother." She gasped and her heart rate sped up. "So you ask me how I know they like you." He looked to her with his dazzling smile and bright green eyes. "That was the first time I've ever been told about the ring. They didn't mention it once when I told them I was planning on marrying Gigi. Or when I had a serious girlfriend through the end of high school and all through college. I show up with you and ten hours later my dad gives me her ring." Frankie felt a tear slip out at his confession. "That's when it clicked that I was madly head over heels in love with you, I knew I had strong feelings for you before but holding the box it was like my entire life fell into place." Frankie saw his eyes get a little misty too and she gripped his hand tighter. "You should see the ring Franks its gorgeous." He chuckled with a smile. Her heart was beating incredibly fast but she wasn't scared she was… excited?

"Is this your way of proposing to me Whiskey?" she couldn't help but tease him.

"No, not yet." He barked out a laugh. "but it's coming so consider this your warning Fiery."

"Good to know." She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey love wake up." Will gently ran a finger down her cheek and she blinked awake, "we just crossed the bridge back into the city. I think we should go check on the team before heading home." It was an innocent comment but she felt the butterflies in her stomach. _Home._ They barely discussed anything outside of the fact that they love each other but Frankie liked the sound of home with him.

"Ok." She nodded and pulled down the visor to check if her makeup smudged while she slept.

There was no parking out front so Will was forced to park around the corner, which was just fine with them because it gave them more time before they had to separate and act like they hadn't just confessed their love for each other over the weekend.

"I think we should keep this a secret for a little while so please don't go in there and Will all over them." She waved her hand around in front of him, vaguely gesturing to him.

"Should I be offended that you just used my name as a verb?" he asked rhetorically taking her hand as they walked down the street. The two laughed and joked, even stole a kiss or two, until they got within sight of the Dead-drop. They reluctantly dropped hands and looked at each other. Will gave her a reassuring nod and held the door open for her, they both couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. She secretly hoped that no one would be there but she had no such luck.

"You're back!" Susan's face lit up when she saw them, rushing around the counter to pull Frankie into a hug and then Will. "Come on I'll fix you a drink and you can tell me all about it."

Will and Frankie were careful to sit one stool apart at the bar while Susan opened two beers for them. She started to hand them their drinks but stopped, staring intently at them. Will caught her eye and raised an eyebrow while Susan silently scrutinized them. Finally, a smug look came across her face as she set their drinks down. Frankie took a sip of hers when Susan crossed her arm's confidently.

"You guys had sex." She declared. Frankie choked on her beer and Will looked at her with wide eyes. Frankie blushed slightly and cleared her throat.

"Uh what um do you mean?" she nervously played with her napkin refusing to meet Will's eye because she knew the second she did it was all over.

"Please are you forgetting what I do?" Susan laughed waving her hand. "I read people and you two totally slept together." Will looked at her for help but Frankie was blank, she didn't know whether to confirm or deny her friend's, albeit very true, accusation. Will nudged her ankle under the bar before motioning for Susan to lean in.

"Okay fine we did but we want to keep it-"

"What?!" she yelled and Will's whispering tone was now irrelevant. "Oh my god I was just messing with you guys but you actually slept together?" her voice didn't get any quieter despite how hard she and Will tried to shush her.

"No way! You guys had sex!?" Standish walked in and Frankie groaned putting her head down on the bar. _So much for keeping things a secret._ He walked and sat on the stool between them, "Up top man!" Standish nodded holding his hand out for Will.

"Yeah I'm not gonna high five that." Will grimaced shaking his head. Standish slowly lowered his hand and folded it in his lap.

"What's all the yelling about?" Jai huffed walking into the room.

"Will and Frankie slept together." Standish said popping some almonds into his mouth. Jai looked at Will and then Frankie and then back at Will before looking to Susan.

"You owe me $20." He said simply.

"Seriously you bet on us?" Will asked incredulously and all three of them looked away.

"We really are happy for you two." Standish said throwing and arm around both of them and pulled them into a hug, Frankie decided that just this once she wouldn't tase him for hugging her

"Are you guys happy?" Susan asked nervously. Frankie and Will looked at each other and smiled.

"We are." They said unison.

"Awww." Susan gushed and Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Okay feelings time over let's go Whiskey." Frankie grabbed his hand and dragged him into the pool room.

"Frankie and Will sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-" Frankie loudly slammed the door cutting of Standish's mocking.

"That was a little harsh." Will scolded.

"Would have rather I shot him." She fired back. Will walked over and grabbed the rack and started setting up the game.

"Do you want to break or should I?" he asked handing her a pool stick.

"That's cute you think I brought you in here to play pool." She had a devilish grin on her face as he stepped closer, trapping her in between his body and the table. His hands grabbed her sides and she squeaked when he lifted her up on the table. The noise was swallowed by his lips hungry on hers. This kiss was unlike all their other ones. It had fire and hunger and raw need. It was a kiss that Frankie felt in her toes and deep in her lower belly. It stole the air from her lungs as his teeth nipped and grazed and his hands wandered. The moans he let escape into her mouth were driving her wild, she felt intoxicated. All too soon a harsh knock sounded on the frosted glass door.

"If you two have sex in there you're paying to re-felt the pool table!" Susan called and Will broke away from her with a loud smack. His lips were swollen and colored a very suspicious shade of red she remembered applying that morning. They fought to catch their breaths as they looked at each other and laughed. She giggled wiping the remanence of her lipstick off his mouth with her thumb. He helped her down and kept his arms circled around her waist.

"Come on let's get out of here, I want to take you on a proper date." He smiled, "let's go get ice cream."

"Will it's like 35 degrees out." She laughed and he shrugged.

"I could think of some ways we could heat up when we get back." he breathed low in her ear. His husky voice sent shivers down her spine and the look of lust in his eye made her breath catch.

"Lead the way then." She smirked. Will grabbed her hand, ignoring all the comments from the rest of the team as they practically ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the last actual chapter of the fic but fear not there will be an epilogue! Let me know what you think! Also if you get my reference ;).


	6. Epilogue

_**7 months later (July 2020)** _

"Hey Frankie wake up." Will gently nudged her awake, she groaned and pulled the covers over her head. She wanted nothing more than to just lay in bed all day, and all weekend. Their last mission was quite possibly the worst one they have ever experienced. They had lost all contact with the rest of the team almost instantly so her and Will were going in blind. They were unsurprisingly captured and tortured which is nothing new for them but Will had gotten the worst of it, they had beaten him unconscious multiple times, and hurt her every time she screamed out for him. This went on for hours and hours until things took a turn for the worst when they shot Will in the chest. He fell motionless to the ground, Frankie screamed out in agony, fighting against their captors with all the strength she had last until they knocked her out with the butt of a gun. She thought that this was it, until she regained consciousness in the hospital. The team was able to locate them just in time and get Will to the hospital. He was extremely fortunate that the bullet just barely missed his heart, but he had to undergo multiple surgeries and the doctor informed her that he wasn't certain Will would make it to the next morning. She sat at his bedside all night crying into his neck until she felt like she was going to throw up. The entire team was overjoyed when he started making a steady recovery but Frankie still couldn't get the image of him lying, what she thought was dead, in the middle of a dingy abandoned warehouse out of her head. She's been having nightmares for a month now and lost all energy to do anything that wasn't lying in bed or on the couch.

"No, I'm tired." She grumbled back.

"I saw something on my run yesterday that I really want to show you." He said gently, pulling the covers back and placing kisses to her neck. Frankie peaked one eye open and saw that it was still dark out. _You have to be kidding me._

"What time is it? Can't this wait until later?" she asked, burying her face deeper into her pillow.

"No it can't, I saw a new spot that's perfect to watch the sunrise." _How he is so energetic all the damn time?_ "Come on Frankie, please. Then I promise you can go back to bed all day." His enthusiasm was so pure that Frankie sighed and got out of bed.

"This better be worth it." She mumbled under her breath, pulling a tank top over her head.

"It will be, trust me." Will said surely.

30 minutes later the two spies were walking briskly through central park, Will barely said anything and Frankie wasn't sure if she should be relieved or concerned. Usually Will was one to hold an entire conversation while running so the silence was a little unsettling. Will lead her to an arched stone bridge overlooking a large lake. They were surrounded by massive oak trees and hills of grass, thick bushes lined the edge of the lake. They had the park pretty much to themselves since not many people were crazy enough to be up this early. They stopped in the middle of the bridge Frankie rest her arms on the ledge, looking out at the water. Will wrapped his arms around her waist and his head fell to her shoulder. They stood in silence watching the sun peak in between the buildings. The skyline was reflected in the water along with the pastel pinkish orange of the sky. Frankie sighed happily and leaned back into Will's embrace.

"Okay I have to admit this is really pretty." She relented with a smile.

"See what happens when you wake up before 10 am." Will teased with a chuckle.

"Shut up." she elbowed him lightly in the side.

"There's something else pretty that I want you to see." His voice shook a little bit and Frankie raised an eyebrow. Before she could ask a question, he removed his arms from her waist; she turned around to look at him and gasped when he dropped to a knee.

"Oh my god Will." She breathed, her hand covering her mouth. He gave her a watery smile while he fished out a box from his pocket. He grabbed her free hand with his, sandwiching the box between them.

"Frankie," he cleared his throat, "my love. I didn't know I could love someone as deeply and completely until I met you. You had me in a trance from the second I saw you walk up in that dress. And then you very thoroughly kicked my ass and I knew I was a goner. You're probably going to make fun of me and say this is too soon but I don't care. After what happened in Rome," Frankie saw him swallow hard and she felt herself tear up as well, "we almost lost each other. I am so lucky to be alive right now, to even be standing here with you. You are my entire world. We both know with what we do we are never guaranteed a tomorrow. We can never make promises. But I promise to love you and make you happy for as long as I live." He let go of her hand to open the box, her breath caught when she saw the ring. It was gorgeous, yet simple. Perfectly her style, she choked up even more remembering their conversation at Christmas. "So Francesca Trowbridge, will you marry me?"

"Yes, you dork." She whispered through her tears, her cheeks hurt from the smile on her face. Will jumped up and collected her into his arms, spinning her around. When she landed on her feet he leaned in for an earth-shattering kiss. They pulled away, smiling like idiots while Will slid the ring onto her shaking hand.

"It's beautiful." Frankie admired, watching the rays of sunlight bounce off it.

"I told you." Will kissed her neck, "Still want to go back to bed?" he teased, Frankie bit her lip.

"Only if you come with me." She purred.

* * *

_**One year later (December 2020)** _

"Will hurry up! You're so slow I will leave without you." Frankie crossed her arms in a huff. They were supposed to be on the road to Will's parents' house over an hour ago.

"I can't find the-"

"I packed the girls' gifts already, and the gift for the baby who's probably going to start kindergarten by the time I get to see him." She rolled her eyes lightheartedly at him. Julie found out she was pregnant not long after the new year. Frankie had only had the chance to see baby Logan once, at the hospital when he was born, and she was climbing the walls to see him again. Julie and Dave asked her and Will to be his godparents and Frankie almost burst into tears. Even though she couldn't be there Julie kept her updated with almost daily pictures of her godson. Everyday Frankie looked forward to seeing his chubby cheeks on her screen.

"What would I do without you?" he laughed kissing her on the cheek.

"I ask myself that every day." She deadpanned, pulling the door to their apartment closed behind them.

They didn't even make it up the front steps of his parents' house when the door burst open, Amy waiting excitedly in the doorway.

"Aunt Frankie, Uncle Will you're here!" she yelled.

"Amy you have to be quiet." Caroline shushed, "Buba is sleeping." Frankie almost laughed, Caroline was a spitting image of Julie, scolding tone and all. Frankie didn't have experience with older siblings, or any siblings for that matter, but Caroline seemed like the classic older sister, always telling the younger one what to do.

"Oh yeah sorry Logan," Amy remembered and changed her tone to a whisper. "Aunt Frankie guess what, I have a baby brother now!" she went right back to yelling and the spies couldn't help but laugh.

"I know sweetie I saw him when he was born, he's very cute isn't he?" Frankie and Will ushered the girls back into the house, so they weren't standing outside in the cold.

"He is the cutest brother I ever seen." Amy nodded. "Except yesterday he pooped and it got everywhere and it smelled _so_ bad." Amy scrunched up her face and Caroline giggled.

"Let me see the ring!" Julie seemingly appeared out of thin air, pulling Will and Frankie into a group hug. Will threw an arm around Frankie's waist while Julie grabbed the ring and examined it. "It's beautiful! This was Nana's?"

"Thank you, and yes it is." Frankie said smiling up at Will who gave her a chaste kiss. "Now let me see my godson." She giggled.

"He should be awake any minute now." Julie left and returned ten minutes later with baby Logan. Frankie laughed when she saw him in a teddy bear onesie.

"Oh my god Julie that is so cute." Frankie giggled, gently taking the baby from her arms. "Hi pumpkin." She smiled back down at the four-month-old, he looked exactly like Dave but with Julie's green eyes. Which Frankie quickly came to realize is a defining characteristic for the Chase family. "You probably don't remember me but I'm your Aunt Frankie. Yes I am, yes I am." She cooed incoherently earning a smile from the baby. She looked up and the way Will was staring at her made her breath catch.

"You look so beautiful with a baby." Will whispered in her ear and she felt a hot blush spread across her face.

* * *

"I still can't believe you guys are getting married!" Donna gushed as the adults sat around the couch the next morning while Amy and Caroline played with their Christmas presents.

"Have you picked a date yet?" Will's dad asked and Will shot her a knowing look.

Will grabbed her hand and looked around the room, "We um, we might have to hold off on the wedding for a bit because we got put on a new mission." The attitude in the room instantly shifted and Will squeezed her hand for support.

"It's not classified or dangerous so we were given the okay to share with you the report so you know what we'll be doing." Frankie said reaching behind her and passing out manila folders to everyone. They all nodded somberly and accepted the folder. Frankie and Will sat anxiously as they watched their family read the report. "This is just phase one of the mission, we haven't received intel yet on phase two."

"Oh my god are you serious?!" Julie was the first one to finish reading. Frankie had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. The report read as followed:

_Operation Chase 2.0_

_Primary: Frankie Trowbridge_

_Secondary: Will Chase_

_Prep Time: 9 months_

_Mission: Train and assist the new recruit joining the team in March 2021._

"Is this real?" Donna asked and Frankie could see tears in her eyes.

"Yeah mom, it is." Will smiled, Frankie could hear him getting choked up.

"I'm gonna have another grandbaby!" Donna jumped to her feet and pulled Frankie and Will into a bone crushing hug. Soon the whole family joined in. Amy and Caroline heard the commotion from the other room and came running in asking what happened. Frankie crouched down to their level.

"Do you remember last year when you asked if I was going to have a baby because I love Uncle Will?" Frankie asked and they nodded. "Well how would you like a little baby cousin just like your brother?" Frankie winced when the girls screamed and jumped into a hug. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughed.

"I hope it's a boy so Logan has someone to play with." Amy said before running off with Caroline to play with their toys.

"May I?" Donna asked gesturing to her stomach, Frankie nodded smiling as Donna touch her small belly. "How far along are you?"

"Almost four months." Will answered but looked to her for confirmation and she nodded.

"Look at you two, last Christmas you come up here pretending to date and now you have a ring on your finger and a baby on the way." Donna said so nonchalantly that Will and Frankie almost missed what she said. They looked at her with gaping mouths. "Oh come on you seriously think I didn't know?" Donna said smugly.

"We, I- uh, what?" Frankie and Will were stumbling to form a response.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you two were able to work out your feelings and give me another grandbaby in the process." She pinched their cheeks as she walked past. Will and Frankie stared at each other before breaking down laughing.

"Guess we weren't as convincing as we thought." He chuckled.

"Maybe you weren't but I know I was killing it." She quipped.

"I know it was weird, you were so into it. It's like you liked me or something." He wrinkled his nose in fake disgust and she gave him a lighthearted shove.

* * *

Later that day Frankie and Will sat alone in the living room, snuggled up on the couch by the fire. Will was absently mindedly stroking her hair and she was close to falling asleep on his chest.

"You know, this is our last Christmas just the two of us." Frankie broke the silence, resting her hand on her barely noticeable bump that she hid under a baggy sweater.

"We'll have this little guy with us next time." Will kissed her temple and placed his hand on top of hers. Her heart rate sped up when he said 'little guy'.

"You think it's a boy?" she asked.

"I don't know, I kind of have a feeling it's a boy." He shrugged.

"Me too." Frankie beamed at him, Will leaned down for a drawn out kiss and Frankie sighed into his mouth. She couldn't believe the complete 180 her life did in the span of a year. Last year she was just a girl who was harboring secret feelings for a teammate and now here they were a year later engaged and soon to be parents. This was the happiest she's felt in a long time.

* * *

_**5 years later (December 2024)** _

"Sam honey please come here so I can put your shoes on." Frankie asked their almost four-year-old for the fifth time in ten minutes and she was trying not to losing her mind. He kept dancing around his room and would squirm away every time she tried to grab him. It was a losing game that at seven and a half months pregnant she was not to thrilled to be playing.

"Why?" he asked. That was his new phase, questioning everything.

"So we can go to Grandma and Grandpa's." she finally got him to sit down and when she started wiggling the shoe on his foot he yanked it away.

"I wanna do it!" he crossed his arms. Frankie sighed and unbuckled his shoe for him, handing him one at a time. He kept putting it on the wrong foot and Frankie chuckled when he got mad at her for correcting him.

"How's it going in here?" Will stood leaning against the doorframe. Their two year old son in his arms wearing his little Christmas sweater that Julie sent for both of the boys.

"It's going somewhere." Frankie chuckled, gesturing to Sam.

"I did it daddy!" Sam held up both of his feet, his shoes on the wrong feet. Will and Frankie laughed at their eldest. He never fails to liven up the room.

"Good job bud!" Will praised, shifting the baby to his hip so he could help his wife up. Frankie plucked the baby from his arms and straightened Will's tie.

"Look at my handsome boys." She beamed with pride giving Will a kiss.

"And I can't wait to see how pretty my girls look next Christmas." Will put a hand on her bump, their daughter gave a hard kick. She always seemed to kick when Will was around. _Already such a daddy's girl._

"Mommy look Leo and I have the same shirt!" Sam pointed at his brother, Will bent down to switch his shoes while he was distracted.

"Yes you do, we have to say thank you to Aunt Julie later." Frankie reminded.

"Ju! Ju!" Leo babbled at the mention of his aunt.

"Yes baby we're gonna see Aunt Julie and Uncle Dave and Caroline and Amy and Logan and Grandma and Grandpa." Frankie bounced him after every name she listed and Leo was squealing in laughter.

"I wanna see Logan!" Sam jumped up and down excitedly. The two of them were peas in a pod, given they were only about 7 months apart. Meanwhile Amy and Caroline couldn't get enough of Leo, they've been hovering over him since he was a baby and he just loved the attention. Seeing his brother all excited Leo squirmed to be let down. The two ran circles around the room before Sam broke down in tears.

"I don't want him to wear the same shirt as me!" he hiccupped, collapsing to the floor. Frankie and Will just gave each other a look, _typical toddler._ "He's copying me!"

"You have to wear the sweater bud. I think you both look very nice." Will tried to reason, "Let's get in the car we're gonna be late."

"I don't want to go!" Sam protested, his tantrum escalating. Leo took his cues from Sam and always tried to be like him. Because Sam was crying Leo felt like he had to join in, crying that he didn't want to go either. By this time they were masters at the double tantrums, Will simply scooped up the crying children and carried them out to the car. Frankie stood in the middle of the room wondering how attitudes turned so quickly. That's how life was in the Chase household, from laughter to tears in the blink of an eye. Sometimes Frankie wondered to herself how they were going to manage three children under four but looking back at what her life was like just a few short years ago she wouldn't change it for anything.

She gave an amused chuckle at the sound of Will trying to get the boys out the door. Turning off the lights in Sam's room she walked down the hallway, pausing at the last door on the left at what used to be the office. Since Sam and Leo were pretty close in age they agreed to wait until Leo was in kindergarten before having another baby, _whoops._ Frankie pushed open the door, admiring the soft pink walls and half assembled dresser as she rubbed her stomach. "Oh Mia, I hope you're ready for the chaos of your big brothers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And that's it, it's finally done! I hope you guys liked the epilogue, sorry it was a little shorter than the other chapters but I hope I did the characters justice. Love you all thank you so much for your kind words and encouragement! <3

**Author's Note:**

> AN: let me know what you guys think!


End file.
